The Choice is Mine
by Ladyymermaid
Summary: Scarlett (Scar), Haruhis cousin is visiting her at Ouran High School after not seeing her since middle school. When Scarlett arrives at Music Room 3 she's in for a bigger surprise than she thought. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Please review, also I would love it if people would message me some ideas to add to the story, I would really love to add other peoples ideas especially where I'm having trouble thinking of some things. I will try to have this updated weekly since I'm taking a lot of my college classes online, and have some free time. Thanks for reading!

-Ladyymermaid

* * *

Chapter One— Haruhi, you're a host?

I sighed as I threw my backpack onto my bed and went into my closet to change out of my blue and white school uniform. I grabbed a pair of light purple shorts, a white form fitting t-shirt, black long socks, and some black Doc Martens. I changed quickly, before putting on my makeup making sure the eyeshadow had some of the purple that matched the shorts in it. I pulled my long brown curly hair up into a high ponytail before grabbing my black over the shoulder bag and heading back out the door.

I was on my way to meet my cousin Haruhi, it had been a long time since I last saw her and was looking forward to going to her school to meet her and her club members. After we both decided to go to different high schools we hadn't seen each other much since middle school. It was hard since she was so busy with school and the club she had joined.

Since high school has started I haven't heard much from Haruhi, we talked only a few days out of the month so when Haruhi had said she had gotten permission for me to visit her at school during her club hours I was excited.

I made my way to Ouran High and was surprised to see the enormous building.

 _Theres no way that this is a high school,_ I thought as I walked through the front entrance and began following the directions Haruhi had told me to write down.

"Music room three," I muttered as I stared at the sign. "It looks abandoned, maybe she gave me the wrong room."

I stared at the doors for a moment but decided to open the doors anyways and when I did so..

"Welcome!" Several voices greeted me.

I walked into the room completely amazed at what was before my eyes and couldn't help but feel pale in comparison to all the boys standing before me.

"It would seem we have a new guest," a tall blonde boy said while grabbing and kissing my hand. "Tell me, what brings you here?"

I blushed and said, "I'm here to spend some time with my cousin Haruhi, but I think I came to the wrong room."

Suddenly twins came up to me and said in unison, "You're Haruhi's cousin?"

"Y-yeah," I stared at the gorgeous twins.

"Leave her alone you guys," Haruhi's familiar voice filled my ears.

"Haruhi!" I yelled and ran up to hug my favorite cousin. "What is with these people?"

"Well," said the tall blonde boy. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Tamaki Suoh and this is my Host Club."

"Host club?" I muttered.

"Thats right!" A very young boy said jumping up and handing me his pink bunny.

I looked at the bunny and back at the young boy who was in a high school uniform.

"Thats Honey," Tamaki said while putting his arm around my shoulder. "The tall silent guy is Mori, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, and the one with the glasses is Kyoya."

"Nice to meet you all," I said smiling. "My name is Scarlett."

Kyoya walked up to me and formally introduced himself informing me that he was basically in charge of the club and managed all the money, he also explained to me that the reason Haruhi was in the club in the first place was because she broke a very expensive vase that she had to work off.

So, what exactly does a Host Club do?" I asked.

"We entertain young women who have too much time on their hands."

"Rich people," I muttered as I adjusted my shirt.

Soon, the club room began to fill up with pretty girls dressed in their school uniforms (that I personally though were uncomfortable and ugly looking) their big yellow dresses flowed around the room. I watched the club members (including Haruhi) talk. Many questions were directed toward me, at least the questions I noticed.

 _"_ _Who is that girl?"_

" _She's dressed so strange."_

 _"_ _Is she lost?"_

 _"_ _Commoner."_

I was irritated, and made sure to stay out of the way.

"Scar!" Haruhi yelled to me. "Come and have coffee with us."

I walked over, all eyes on me, and sat next to Haruhi. I grabbed the cup of coffee she had prepared for me and smiled at her. The girls sitting with us gave me glares before Haruhi explained that we were cousins.

Suddenly, the girls welcomed me and asked many questions about Haruhi. I found it amusing that they didn't understand that "commoners" lived normal lives like they did, of course; there were a few differences with out lives compared to theirs.

I felt eyes on me, and looked up to see the auburn haired twins staring at me. I blushed and smiled at them, _why are they staring at me._

"Come sit with us," they said in unison.

"Why?" I smiled at them.

"I dunno, we're bored."

I laughed a little, trying hard not to let my face turn red and walked over to the twins.

"So, what are your guy's names again I forgot with all the commotion."

"I'm Hikaru," one of the twins said.

"And I'm Kaoru." The other finished.

"Scarlett," I said making sure they knew my name.

Even though they were identical twins I could tell they were quite different. They both had the auburn colored hair, with eyes that matched. Both of them had pale skin and it was flawless, they really did look like models who had their skin airbrushed to hide any flaws.

Hikaru, seemed to have a more mischievous look in his eyes and was probably a lot more childish compared to Kaoru who had a more serious and calm look in his eyes. I could easily see that it would be hard for people to tell them apart based on looks, but based on eyes and personality you could easily tell the difference.

"So what school do you go to?" Kaoru asked me.

"I go to Hideaki High "

"Oh interesting," they smiled. "Is that the school uniform?"

"On no," I laughed. "I'm pretty sure if I wore this to school I would be expelled for not following dress code."

They smiled at me.

I smiled back and felt my cheeks turn a little red, especially since they were both looking at me so mischievously.

Hikaru, Kaoru and I had a pleasant conversation about Haruhi and what we did in middle school. Then before I knew it, the whole club (except Haruhi) was surrounding us listening to me talk about Haruhi and I. I told them about the clubs we were in, our friends, our class together.

Everyone seemed really interested and before I knew it, it was almost dark.

"Oh crap," I yelled standing up. "It's late and I have to get home!"

"It's fine, can't you talk for a little while longer?"

I shook my head, "I have to walk home and if I'm not back within twenty minutes my brother is gonna beat me up." I said jokingly knowing how much he worried about me.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" Hikaru said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him, again blushing slightly. "Sure."

"Great!" The whole club yelled in unison.

"Nice meeting you all, I will be back tomorrow." I said leaving the music room.

Suddenly, Kyoya was walking beside me.

"A young lady like yourself shouldn't walk home on her own." He said matter of factly.

"I'll be fine," I said. "I have a knife on the inside of my shorts incase I need it."

"You carry weapons with you?"

"Just a pocket knife, my brother makes sure I carry one."

"You have a very protective brother." He stated.

"Yeah, he's all I got."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died." I said simply. "When I was younger they got into a bad car accident and unfortunately didn't survive. My grandfather us in, but he got really sick about two years ago and passed away. So now its just me and my brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." He said.

"What made you decide to walk me home?" I looked at him. "From what Haruhi told me, you always have a motive for doing something. You won't help someone unless you gain something out of it."

He looked at me expressionless for a moment, before smirking at me.

I got shivers up my spine when I saw the look he had on his face, but he remained silent while walking beside me. Before I knew it we were at my house.

"Um, this is where I live, thank you for walking me home." I said bowing.

"Yeah, you're welcome." He said smiling sweetly, his sinister expression changing to a fake smile.

I glared slightly at him truing to figure out what his motive for walking me home was.

"See you tomorrow." He said before a car pulled up. He got inside the car and was gone.

"Weird," I muttered and then went inside my house.

Instantly my brother greeted me at the door, "who was that?"

"One of Haruhi's club members Kyoya Ootori."

"Hm, and why was he walking you home?" He practically yelled.

I laughed a little bit, "he didn't want me walking home on my own."

He glared at the door as if Kyoya was standing there.

I laughed at my brother who turned red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he ran his hand through his brown hair.

"I know," I smiled. "You get worried about me."

He smiled. "How was Haruhi?"

"Fine, I worry about her with that crazy club though. They invited me back tomorrow."

He nodded and I went to my room to do my homework and thought about the day. _I wonder why he walked me home. And those twins are so cute._ I blushed.

"I better not get a crush on any of these boys," I muttered and began my homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Today was one of those days where I had so much free time and I decided to post two chapters. This will probably be something that will happen often since when I finish a chapter, I can't wait to share it with the people who read it. So please feel free to share ideas with me, and don't forget to review! I have a few love interests in mind for Scarlett and I was thinking of doing a different ending for each interest, let me know what you think! Thanks**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Getting to Know the Host Club Part 1**

I was instantly greeted by the Host Club when I opened the doors to Music Room 3. I walked into the room and smiled at everyone, Honey handed me a plate of chocolate cake, I thanked him and took a bite of the cake as I walked over to everyone else. Mori simply nodded his head at me as a sign of hello. Tamaki greeted me in his outrageous fashion, practically flailing his arms around with excitement. The twins said hello in unison, and Kyoya smiled at me while greeting me.

I blushed because of the twins and Kyoya.

Haruhi walked into the room and smiled at me, happy to see me again.

"We wont be open for business today," Kyoya said matter of factly.

"Why not?" I asked, kind of relieved to not have so many girls drooling over the boys; especially Hikaru and Kaoru. I didn't get too jealous when it came to Kyoya since it appeared he wasn't romantically interested in them, unless he had a motive. Which made me start to think about why he walked me home, Haruhi had mentioned that he only does things if he gains something.

 _Theres nothing he could possibly gain from me, I'm not rich._

The twins came up beside me, and wrapped their arms around me. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

I jumped a little being pilled from my thoughts by the two handsome boys. They liked to trick and scare people, it was obvious.

"Nothing," I turned red.

"You know," Hikaru started.

"You sure are pretty."Kaoru ended.

"T-thanks," my whole face was red at that point and I tried not to freak out from the close proximity.

Kyoya came up behind us, removing the boys from beside me. "I need to have a word with you. Alone."

I followed Kyoya to a small table in the lower portion of the room, it was beside a window so when I sat down I could see the beautiful courtyard full of roses, tulips, and all sorts of other flowers. The cheery blossom trees were in full bloom so pink was everywhere and I was so amazed by the beautiful sight.

Kyoya sat down across from me. "Like the view?"

I looked up at him, "yeah, its really pretty. Something you don't really see, especially at a high school."

"I suppose, I don't know much about the school you go to but here at Ouran we take great pride in our gardens that are placed through out the school."

"Of course you do." I said plainly once again amazed at how much time rich people waste.

"I have a proposition for you," he said placing his folded hands under his chin, and looking at me with that evil smirk.

"What is it?" I watched his face to see if I could guess what it would be.

"As you may know Haruhi has a debt she owes us," he smiled. "I would be willing to cut that debt in half in you also work for us."

"Okay, but don't you have to go to this school to be apart of the club. Besides, I'm a girl, so I couldn't be a host or anything like that. What would I do?"

"Well, Tamaki Suoh is the school chairmans son. You would simply have to take a test, qualify for the scholarship and then you can go here as well."

I laughed, "theres a reason I didn't try to take the test for here, I know I won't have a chance of getting in. Besides, I really don't like the school uniforms here."

"I've pulled your school records and you have the grades to get in here, you could easily get the scholarship, as for the dress code there is another uniform you could wear. It's much like the traditional one you have at your school, of course its in our colors."

I nodded my head, "then what would I do as a part of this club."

"Simple," he smiled that evil smirk once again showing. "You'll be our little slave."

My eyes grew wide, "slave?"

"Well our servant, errand girl, whatever you wish to call it."

"So, I'd do tasks you guys don't want to do?" I said.

Suddenly the twins came up behind me, smirking with an evil look in their eyes.

"If it'll help Haruhi, then yes."

As soon as I accepted the offer, I was immediately handed a test.

"What? I have to take the test right now?" I panicked. "I'm gonna fail!"

"No, you'll do great." Tamaki smiled at me.

"Yup, you can even hold Usa-Chan for good luck," Honey handed me his bunny and then they all left the room.

After an hour and a half they all came back and I had completed my test, they had an administrator with them and he graded it. I got almost a perfect score, missing only two questions. I was awarded the scholarship and was going to begin school there the following week. Haruhi was happy for me and her and I were going to be in the same class with the twins, which I was happy about.

"So since you're going to be our personal servant," Kyoya started. "I think it is mandatory that you get to know each one of the host members. Starting with Mori and Honey. Then Tamaki, the twins, and I'll go last. Since you already know so much about Haruhi, I find it pointless to spend the day with her."

"I have to spend a whole day with them?" I said.

"Yes," he smiled at me.

The next day, I woke up and got ready to meet Mori and Honey. I got dressed in a blue denim shorts, a black t-shirt, and tied a red, white, and black flannel around my waist tying the whole outfit together with my black Doc Martens. I did my make up, making sure never to wear too much. Once I heard the car honk, I walked outside to the long black limo that was waiting for me.

 _Jeez, they had to make huge entranced didn't they?_ I sighed and walked toward the limo. A man held the door open for me and I got into the car.

"Hey guys." I smiled at Honey (who again handed me a piece of chocolate cake) and Mori who remained silent the whole time.

The day was filled with excitement, fun, and sweets. We started the day out by going to a really large (and expensive) candy store, apparently it was the store where Honey always buys his sweets. I only got a small bag of chocolate since the store was so expensive. After that, we to a sports shop where Mori bought some stuff for Kendo something that he is very good at. It made sense to me since he did have that appearance of being strong and manly, so I had already assumed that he was good at sports.

Honey was someone that I knew I could get along with, since he was into really cute things (a lot like how I was) I knew I could talk to him about my favorite cute things. For example, penguins. When I had brought up how cute I thought they were, both him and Mori bought me a cute penguin stuffed animal, I loved it and it was super cute.

Mori sort of reminded me of my brother, he was really protective over Honey and wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, even though it was made known that Honey could easily protect himself. It was a very interesting day and I looked forward to spending time with Tamaki tomorrow.

When Tamaki arrived the next day it was already interesting, since I knew Haruhi liked him (even though she didn't know it herself) I was bound and determined to find out if he liked her. Tamaki was handsome and very princely like, he was perfect for Haruhi. I thought that they would make a cute couple and I was ready to help them get together if he had the same feelings for her.

"Good morning, Scarlett." He kissed my hand, like he usually did when he saw me.

"Good morning, and don't act like that when I'm just getting to know you guys so I can do errands for you perfectly." I smiled at him

He seemed taken aback from my comment but once he saw my smile on face he calmed down. The day with Tamaki was interesting as well, we had a lot of fun. I learned a lot about him and his family situation. He had mentioned that he rarely talks about it to people but felt that he could talk to me.

"I'm so sorry about your mother Tamaki," I said.

"Its alright, at least I know she's being cared for."

"I guess thats true, but I'm sure you miss her. I know I miss my mother."

We talked about our moms for a few hours before we decided to grab a bite to eat, since I didn't have a lot of money I suggested that we go to a fast food restaurant. Apparently, he had never been to one often calling it a 'commoners eating place.' Once we ordered our food (hamburgers and fries with vanilla shakes) we talked about Haruhi. Based on how he talked about her it was clear that he had romantic feelings toward her, he also informed me that the twins seemed to have liked her as well which made me a little jealous. I knew my cousin had no romantic feelings toward the twins and that it wasn't her fault that they liked her. I could recall in middle school she had many boys confess their love for her, I think it was someone nearly every week.

Tamaki then told me about how he and Kyoya were best friends and why they started the Host Club, it was nice to see Tamaki so calm. So far from what I've seen and heard he was really animated and didn't seem to calm down. Seeing him have a normal conversation with me I assumed was a rare occurrence.

The most annoying part about being here with Tamaki though was all the girls that commented about me! I didn't care what they said about Tamaki since he was a very good looking guy, but when they started to snicker and sneer at me, I was a little more than ticked off. Girls everywhere were jealous that I was on a "date" with Tamaki. While in the middle of conversation with him, a girl came up and bumped me out of my chair, making me fall on the floor.

She grabbed Tamaki's hand and began asking his name, age, and other questions. He stared at her just as shocked as me before saying.

"Excuse me, but I was having a conversation with the young lady that you just knocked on the floor."

"Oh her?" She grabbed his hand as he got up. "Don't worry about her, I know her. She's just some slutty girl that goes to my school, always trying to sleep with all the boys." she laughed.

Even though what she said wasn't true and Tamaki knew it, it still hurt. High school has sucked, I had no friends and everyone made up untrue rumors about me for no reason. I felt tears starting to build up in my eyes, and I got up to leave. Trying to hold back my tears. Tamaki stood up, and grabbed me pulling me toward him.

"You're talking about this girl?" He said.

She gave me a dirty look before nodding her head.

"I highly doubt that." He said. "If anything you're describing yourself. I haven't known Scarlett for very long but I know that she's not the type to throw herself at every guy that walks her way, I'm very good friends with her cousin and I can easily tell that they are very similar. You're just jealous, and its very disappointing whenever I see a fair maiden act this way."

Then Tamaki grabbed my hand and let me out of the fast food restaurant clearly upset and angry about all that had just happened. Honestly though, I felt like this was going to happen a lot when spending time with the Host Club, they are all good looking guys and girls were ruthless when it came to boys.

"Thank you Tamaki," I said giving him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me, "of course."

I pulled away and we began to walk back to my house, "I'm glad I'm going to be going to a new school next week. It was like that almost every day at school, I usually would eat lunch in the bathroom."

"In the restroom, why?"

"Girls can be mean, and a lot of boys believe what they hear. They made up some pretty bad rumors about me, I don't even know why."

"Jealousy probably." He stated simply.

"Jealousy?" I nearly laughed. "Why on earth would they be jealous?"

"You're a pretty girl," he smiled.

I blushed, "thank you."

 _Oh no,_ I thought. _I can't like Tamaki. He and Haruhi like each other._

We got to my house and Tamaki, kissed my hand good-bye.

 _I swear Kyoya planned this so I can get crushes on almost the whole host club,_ I glared thinking about how evil Kyoya probably was. I pictured him in a little devil suit holding a pitchfork laughing evilly.

Tomorrow I would get to spend time with the twins, the two boys I really wanted to get to know but I had a feeling deep inside that a similar event to what happened earlier today would happen again tomorrow. That was something that I wasn't looking forward to.

I spent most of my night trying hard not to get a crush on Tamaki, but I kept picturing how he had defended me and held me close to him. The feeling of his soft lips lingered on my skin and I bushed.

 _Ugh! Stop thinking about him!_ I yelled inside my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I was up late tonight (its 1am) and I just had this burst of energy and the urge to write. So here is the third chapter this week! I hope you all enjoy it. Also please review, I'd love to hear if you all like this story or not. I was thinking of maybe writing in different points of view (e.g. Hikaru, Kyoya, Karou, etc.) let me know if you think that would be a good idea or not. Also, feel free to PM me with any idea you have, I'd love to incorporate some of my readers ideas. Enjoy!**

 **-ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Getting to Know the Host Club Part 2**

Early in the morning I woke up from excitement and nervousness, I was really looking forward to spending time with Hikaru and Kaoru. I got up from my bed and took a nice hot shower. Once I got out of the shower I went back into to my room to pick out my clothes for the day, I picked out a black skater skirt with a cream colored over sized shirt. I laid out black stockings and black boots.

I went into the bathroom to blow-dry and beach wave my hair, making sure it looked natural. I proceeded to get dressed, then did my make up. I made my make up look natural, aside from my red lips.

I looked really cute, and I really hoped the twins thought so as well.

Then the doorbell rang.

I ran down the hallway, to try to get to the door before my brother but I was a few seconds to late.

 _Crap,_ I thought as I heard my brother talking to them.

"Listen, I know that she's in this club for Haruhi but this is my little sister and if anything happens to her while she's in this club, I won't hesitate to hurt every single one of you." My brother threatened them, and the two brothers were reassuring him that they wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to me.

I composed myself and walked up to the door, greeting everyone as I did so.

The twins stared at me for a moment.

 _Just the reaction I wanted,_ I smirked. _They may know how to make girls fall for them, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get noticed myself._

"Ready to go?" Hikaru smiled at me.

"Yeah," I said grabbing my bag and kissing my brother on the cheek as I left.

"How have your other days out been?" Kaoru asked me as we got into the car.

"They we're," I thought for a moment for the perfect word. "different and eventful."

"Well, since it'll be the two of us I'm sure you'll have twice as much fun." They said in unison

"I'm sure it will." I smiled at them.

We arrived at an amusement park, which I was super exited for since I love rollercoasters. We got out of the car, paid for our tickets and began deciding which ride we wanted to go on. I thought it would be perfect to go on all the rollercoasters that would usually have a long line later in the afternoon and they agreed.

Waiting in line was something I will never forget, I took out my phone and we played a game of "Heads-Up," which is when you hold your phone on your forehead and theres a word or phrase that you have to try to guess by hints or actions that the people do. It was my turn to go and Hikaru and Kaoru were so funny with the actions they would do. My phrase was "washing and elephant." Hikaru was pretending to wash Kaoru, who was pretending to be the elephant. Once I finally got it I laughed so hard because I had no idea Kaoru was supposed to be an elephant.

People eventually started to play along with us and we were having a good ol time before we got on the ride. Luckily, the ride was four passenger so I wasn't separated from the twins and they had me sit right in the middle of them.

We got off the ride and after riding a few more we decided to get something to eat, even though they're really rude, especially about my money I still enjoyed being with them. They offered to pay for my meal, they're reasoning being that "I was too poor to afford even a drink here." Which of course, wasn't true.

After we ate our meals we were chit chatting for a bit about ourselves and the things we like. I learned that the twins liked a lot of the same things, too much of the same things. When it came to their interests they both liked the same movies, music, sports, and things like that. When it came to food they both had the same taste in that. It was almost adorable, but it did make it hard to tell them apart. They only thing that allowed me to tell them apart was the look they had in their eyes, and the way they spoke.

"So, this whole 'twincest' thing.."I began. "..is it an act, or do you two really..ya know."

They looked at me stunned that I had even asked such a question before busing out into fits of laughter. "It's true that we are really close, in fact," Kaoru started.

"The host club is our friend group of real friends."

"Really?" I took a sip of my drink. "Was it hard to make friends for you two, or did you just chose that it was better off being the two of you?"

"A bit of both honestly," Hikaru said. "It was easier with it just being the two of us, many people never got that we were so close and it was annoying when they couldn't tell us apart."

"But Haruhi said that you two made up a game so people could guess who is who, you don't get upset when they guess wrong?"

"I think if we were't with the host club we would." Karou said.

"Do people often guess wrong?"

"Yeah, but we usually just tell them their right." They said in unison. "Especially when it comes to our guests."

"I see," I smiled at the twins and their silly little game that they like to play. Even though I didn't know them before, based on what they have said they used to live in their own little world, but slowly they've been trying to integrate other people into it. _I hope I can be one of those people they allow into their world._

We continued going on rides and as the sun started to set we were walking toward the exit.

"Hey, Scarlett." Kaoru began, "Do you think we should buy something for Haruhi?"

"Of course!" I yelled happily jogging to the nearest gift shop.

I looked around the room thinking of something Haruhi might like. The twins came up beside me and were trying to help me find something for her. They kept picking up overly girly shirts and dresses that matched the theme of the park, every single time I had to tell them she would appreciate the gift but would likely never wear it. After a few moments I found the most perfect gift, it wasn't too feminine but it was a plain light blue and white T-shirt that had a simple cartoon bear on it. The shape of the shirt indicated that it was made for girls, so all three of us decided that it was perfect and bought it for her going a size up since she liked her shirts baggy.

Once the day ended, we headed to the car and they drove me home. We began talking about planning another day to spend time together since we had so much fun and they liked that I wasn't stuck up. Once we arrived to my house, both twins got out of the car and each handed me a bag. I stared blankly and them for a moment before opening each bag.

Karou had gotten me a dress, it was a light blue with the same cartoon bear that was on Haruhi's shirt all over it. It was really adorable and I promised him that I would wear it tomorrow, planning the outfit in my head.

Hikaru bought me a necklace, it was a heart necklace and it had cute little pink rhinestones in it. It handed him back the necklace turned around and pulled my hair up so he could put it on me.

"Thank you! You know you didn't have to buy me anything." I smiled. "But I bought you two something for spending time with me." I handed them two bags and smiled widely as I watched them open each gift.

I got them bracelets, the two colors were black and white but for Hikaru I added a light blue string, and for Kaoru I added added an orange string. Then I held up my arm and on my wrist was another bracelet with a pink string added to it.

"When you two had disappeared to apparently get me a gift, they had these cute little bracelet making stations where you tie yarn together so I made us all bracelets. I made sure to pick the colors carefully for you two so, I hope you like them!"

"Friendship bracelets," they said in unison.

"If thats what you guys want them to be, they can be friendship bracelets." I smiled at them, truing my hardest not to let my face turn red. _They make me blush so easily, I don't know what I'm going to do._

They stared at me but widely smiled, "We love it, Scarlett!"

Then both of them unexpectedly kissed me on the cheek, before waving goodbye and getting into their car and driving off. I stood there, outside blushing and wondering why they had kissed me like that.

The next morning I woke up, planning on wearing the dress Kaoru had gotten me along with the necklace, and my bracelet. I curled my hair and pulled it up into a cute ponytail. The doorbell rang, and I answered it knowing it was Kyoya.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"Morning," he grumbled at me.

"Oh, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I teased him, which earned me an evil glare.

"Look, the only reason we're meeting today is discuss business matters."

"Oh okay," I walked outside shutting the door behind me. "What exactly do we need to talk about, I thought we had discussed everything already."

"Not to the extent I want to," he said and a car pulled up.

We got into the car and I felt tension throughout the car, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine."

We ended up at a small restaurant, we got out of the car walked in and were quickly seated by the waitress. We ordered our drinks quickly and Kyoya said, "I'm afraid we won't be able to spend the whole day together due to personal matters."

 _Is he upset that we can't hang out all day together or is it whats going on with his own life?_ "Oh its okay," I smiled. "I understand when emergencies and more important things come up."

"I don't think it is all that important but my father says otherwise."

"Oh I see," our drinks arrived and I took a sip of mine after ordering my food. "So Host Club matters?"

"Ah, yes. As you are aware you are our errand girl and I hope that you have learned a lot about the host club on your days out with them."

I smiled, "yes, they're really great. All together, you guys are a little overwhelming

but apart, the energy seems to calm down. I can see why Haruhi is friends with you guys."

"Scarlett," he began. "When in the rooms of the host club, when we are open for business, you are not allowed to socialize with anyone including Haruhi. Some of our guests we're quite..disturbed by you socializing with the twins and I don't want to upset anyone; however, when we are not open for business you may spend your free time with who ever you like."

"So basically, I just have to sit there quietly (which is really hard for me to do) and wait until I get told to run around." I said dryly, not liking the sound of this.

"Exactly," he said. "Since you can't be a host I find that you should stay in the shadows while we entertain until you are needed; of course, I will tell the other members of this as well."

I frowned, _what happened to Kyoya I thought that I was gonna be able to spend time with Haruhi._

"I know that this may seem like a disappointment but I am hoping that this will only be temporary, these particular guests will soon get used to you being there and then you can begin to socialize all you wish, while still doing our errands of course."

I glared at him for a moment.

"Oh and naturally you'll also be required to wear the costumes that we provide you."

"Jeez, you're cruel." I laughed slightly, still upset that I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone during club hours. _I'll figure out someway to talk to them without the other girls noticing._

We ate our meals, mindlessly chattering about school and the host club. After our meal he took me home. Once I got in bed, after my shower, I mused about the events that were awaiting me the upcoming week.

 _This is gonna be so fun!_ I thought before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

 **I hope all of you had a great weekend, my weekend was crazy and I'm still kind of tired from it. My mom threw a baby shower for her friend and had like 50 people in our house. My boyfriend was over and stayed the weekend, so we did tons of yard work and cleaning. My mom also got a jumper and even though I'm 19, my siblings (I have 4 brothers and sisters), my boyfriend, and I all jumped in it for hours. It was a lot of fun, and it took me forever to write this chapter. I originally wanted it done on Saturday but with all the distraction it didn't happen. Sad face. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. Review!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Errand Girl**

It was my first day of class at Ouran. I woke up feeling nervous, I wouldn't find out what class I was in until I got to school but luckily Haruhi was going to meet me at the office building.

I rolled out of bed and changed into my new uniform, since I couldn't afford (or want) they're typical uniform they had a plain white and yellow at the end of the sleeves and a yellow skirt. I wore typical white knee high socks, with required shoes.

 _At least its better than those dresses everyone wears,_ I sighed looking at myself in the mirror. I wore my hair down letting my brown loose curls drape over my shoulders. I put on a little make up just to cover any redness I may get throughout the day, even though I knew that I would still turn red when around Hikaru and Kaoru.

Once I ate a small breakfast, I was off to school. It wasn't a long walk but it was long enough and I just wanted to sit down the minute I got there. I walked into the office to ask someone where my class was supposed to be, and Haruhi showed up.

"Scar!" she called smiling at me.

"Haruhi!" I yelled in excitement. "I wonder what class I'm gonna be in."

"Lets see." She said.

An older women walked out of an office to the front desk and handed me a piece of paper that listed what class I was going to be in. I opened it excitedly and it said 1A, underneath it was a map of the school.

"Class 1A" I said aloud to Haruhi.

"Hey," I heard two voices say. "thats with us!"

I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing with their arms draped over Haruhi with huge smiles on each of their faces, I smiled back and we all began walking to the class. Once we got there, I was seated next to Haruhi both of us were in between Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru was next to me and Kaoru was next to her it was a good feeling to be in the class but I still worried a little bit about what Kyoya had said two nights ago.

School was over quickly and I followed the twins and Haruhi to the club room still dreading what I was going to do as an errand girl. We opened the doors and Tamaki, Mori, and Honey, were all there preparing plans for the day.

"Ah! Scarlett," Tamaki said. "Can you please begin making some tea for our guests that will be arriving soon?"

"Um, yeah," I walked away to a separate room and began making the tea.

"Oh and when you're done with that, could you please put out little snacks for us to eat. They're located in the snack closet." Tamaki popped his head in and said.

"Yeah, sure thing." I said already feeling slightly overwhelmed, but reminding myself that I'm helping Haruhi.

After I made the tea I quickly began to lay out the sweets Tamaki requested. Kyoya walked in and handed me a list of thing they had needed me to get for them. I sighed at Kyoya who wanted me to buy things that I have never heard of before, he told me the stores I should go to and handed me some money.

I left the host club to buy the certain types of drinks, snacks, and desserts the host club needed. _I don't even know what half of this stuff is._

After a half an hour, I finally found everything I needed to buy and headed back to the host club, _it's not like I'd even have the opportunity to hang out with anyone during club hours if they send me off everywhere._ I arrived back to the music room and once again was in awe with how many girls were in the club room being entertained by the group of men, and Haruhi. I could almost laugh at the way the girls tried to flirt with Haruhi, who was a natural charmer, so all the girls would sigh in happiness when Haruhi was just being herself (himself to the girls.)

What an odd situation my cousin got herself into, having to be a host and get a certain number of requests during club hours. I could only imagine what she's thinking, which is something along the lines to, _'Oh its no big deal, gender doesn't mean anything anyways I just want to repay my debt.'_ I admired Haruhi for her ability to be so calm and level headed when it came to what life threw at her. When her mother passed away she immediately took on a lot of responsibility and I'm so grateful that when my parents passed, she was there for me. When my grandfather died, Haruhi and her father would come over often and bring my brother and me dinners and help us with the household chores. By helping her pay off her debt, I feel that I can somehow repay her for what she has done for me.

"Scarlett," Honeys voice reached my ears. I looked up to see him sitting down with his stuffed pink bunny eating some cake. A few girls surrounding him at the table.

"Yes, Honey?" I asked walking up to him and the small group of girls.

"Would you like some cake?" He smiled warmly at me holding up a plate of cake.

"I would love some, but I don't think I'm supposed to be eating snacks with you guys while I'm working."

"You're not working silly!" He smiled. "You're just our errand girl."

"That means working to me."

"Oh," his smile faded away.

"I'll make it up to you, okay?" I waved and walked back to the spot where I was standing waiting to do another errand.

An hour went buy and no one had asked me to do anything. I was beginning to get really bored, and kind of wanted to leave. _Not being able to talk to anyone sure is a lot harder than I thought, if they'd give me something to do then I'd have no problem not talking to anyone…I still don't understand why the girls are 'jealous' of me. They don't own anyone here, I'm sure not everyone here is jealous though either. So, it must be a small group of girls._ I began to look around the room to try and figure out who it is that doesn't like me.

"Excuse me," a unfamiliar female voice reached my ears. "You're the Host Clubs errand girl correct?"

"Thats right, is there anything you need?" I asked smiling as kindly as I could, even though I could sense the hostility radiating off this girl.

"Well, I just spilled my whole cup of tea. Could you clean it up?" She asked me with a fake smile on her face, she had one hand behind her back and kept fidgeting with her blonde hair with the other hand.

I looked around to see where the tea spill was but saw nothing, "I don't see anything," I said as I felt a hot cup of tea get poured all over my hair and my new uniform. I was covered in the hot tea and the whole room grew silent as they all stared at me.

I felt myself growing angry, I wanted to fight this girl. I wanted to take my fist and smash it against her face but I knew better than to act like that at school and simply said, "Oh, I think I see it."

The tall blonde girl had a smirk on her face as she watched the room stare at me, she looked disappointed though almost like she was expecting them to cheer and call her a hero for treating me with disrespect.

I immediately heard Haruhi yell for me, and Hikaru and Kaoru run up to me asking me if I was burned at all. Tamaki walked up slowly saying, "Why would you do that?"

The girl scoffed flipping her hair back, "why should she matter to you guys she's nothing but a poor, pathetic, stupid girl who thinks she can move up in social and wealth status just by befriending all of you."

I laughed, still covered in tea I began to laugh as hard as I could. "If you think that's what I'm doing here you must have some major jealousy issues. I'm only here because of my cousin Haruhi who I hardly get to see, I volunteered to be their errand girl because I would get to spend time with my best friend." She stared at me bewildered and thrown off balance, she wasn't expecting me to be so honest about my reasons for being here, "if you don't like me thats fine, but I don't think its alright for you to throw tea on someone because you don't like me."

"Well, you're still nothing but a cheap dirty girl. I knew that you had been with more than half of the guys at your old school, dating them and breaking their hearts after you got what you were after."

"What would _I_ possibly be after? Sex? If you had looked me up correctly you'd have known that those were untrue rumors about me and that I haven't been with anyone. I haven't even had a boyfriend." I confessed, slightly embarrassed.

Kyoya began to talk, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The girl stood there dumbfounded, "why? It's not like I did anything wrong."

Tamaki spoke, "you poured tea on one of our members and caused quite a disruption, it's so not like you and I'm really disappointed."

"And because of that you are not welcome back," Kyoya said which caused the girl to cry and run away.

"It's a good thing I brought a change of clothes," I mumbled to Haruhi who had brought me some towels to dry off.

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe that girl just dumped tea on you. You weren't even doing anything." Haruhi said helping me dry my hair.

"What exactly happened? I saw the two of you conversing and then she dumped the tea on you."

"I was sitting down waiting for something to do and she walked up to me. She asked me if I was your errand girl, I said yes and then she told me she spilled tea and that I should clean it up. I looked around for the tea but didn't see any and then she dumped the tea on me."

"I see," he said.

"Something wrong?" I said.

"No, just even when you're not doing anything some girls seem to have a problem with you."

"I don't understand why." I simply said, rummaging through my bag to get out my extra set of clothes.

"Thats simple," Hikaru and Kaoru said began. "You're our slave."

I blushed, "I'm not your slave; I'm your errand girl."

"Same thing," they smiled evilly at me.

I turned even more red. "I'm going to go change." I left the room and headed to the changing area that Kyoya had showed me earlier and changed from my uniform into my street clothes. I wore a pair of skinny jeans with a 'System of a Down' form fitted black t-shirt and pulled my sticky hair into a ponytail.

I walked back over to Haruhi and sat down at her table, "I love you, but I don't know if I'm okay with having tea poured on me."

She laughed and told me about her story from her first week at the host club how some girl had thrown her bag into a pond, and that she ended up being jealous of Haruhi, she ended up making it look like Haruhi had attacked her and that the host club made sure it wouldn't happen again, so that I shouldn't worry to much about it happening again.

I smiled at her, and we began having small conversations with the girls sitting at the table with us. These girls were really nice and seemed fond of my cousin, they also invited me to hang out with them sometime. So far, I enjoyed being at Ouran despite the small things that have happened I was quickly making friends with the girls here.

The club closed and I was left in the room with the Host Club, they were putting things away and I was helping them. From what I could tell every day was going to be one filled with adventure with these guys. I couldn't wait for it.

Haruhi and I walked to her house (since my brother was out of town and wanted me to stay with family, I was staying at her house for the next few days) and we were talking about school.

"Haruhi," I began. "I think I have small crushes on the twins, Kyoya, and Tamaki."

"Really?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I said.

"Well, who do you like more?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Tamaki is obnoxious but he was my knight in shining armor the other day. Hikaru and Kaoru are so much fun and adventurous, but I feel like they push people away when they get close or are too scared to open up. Kyoya is evil and cunning, but he's so smart and will do anything to get what he wants."

She laughed, "I didn't think you'd actually fall for their traps."

"I know," I glared. "They're just so attractive."

"Well," she looked at me and smiled. "You'll just have to figure it out. Maybe really get to know them."

"How," I sighed. "I don't wanna ask all of them out on dates."

"Talk to them. We're always doing things as a group, so maybe decide after doing that for a while."

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled. "You're always so level headed and smart."

The next day after school we went to the club room, and what awaited us was a big surprise. Standing outside of the door was a line of fifteen boys from all the classes waiting to get inside.

"Whats going on?" I said walking into the club room.

Kyoya looked at me with an evil smirk on his face. "They all want to see you."

"See me?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yes," Kyoya said, as he continued to type away at his computer.

"I'm not a host or anything though." I laughed slightly. "I don't want to be either."

"No, you're not but this would increase our revenue as well as help Haruhi decrease her debt."

I stared at him for a moment before the twins came up behind me, "We don't think she should have to entertain a bunch of horny boys."

I blushed as they defended me but Tamaki came up and said, "You'd be the first ever Hostess, I think it would be a good idea of course as my daughter I would be supervising the whole time."

I laughed when Tamaki called me his daughter. "I'm not your daughter Tamaki, but I want to help decrease Haruhi's debt as much as I can."

Kyoya couldn't keep the evil look out of his eye and said, "Very well Scarlett, you are the first ever Hostess."

"So, I'm no longer your errand girl?" I smiled.

"Thats right," he said.

 _Oh no, what did I just get myself into?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

 **Okay so I posted a short chapter today and you'll find out why at the end. Review! Enjoy(:**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Hostess**

I sat a the small table with three very shy and quiet boys, their faces had a slight pink tinge to it as I asked them about hobbies, interests, families. They were so flustered they had no idea what to say, or would stutter when they spoke the answer. It was hard not to fall into an egotistical state of mind, it's not every day you have boys flaunting over you.

I still didn't quite understand why there was a sudden interest in me, I wasn't even close to being the prettiest girl at Ouran or the smartest so I was trying to find a reasonable and logical explanation to why I had so many requests during club hours. Kyoya had to end up setting a time limit for the fifteen boys that wanted to talk to me. After going through every logical explanation that I could think of, I wasn't satisfied with what I though so I turned to the three boys and asked with a smile, "what made you three decide to request me?"

"Well," the tall brown haired boy smiled at me. "From what I can tell, you're down to earth, you seem kind and I knew you were busy with the club since I heard Haruhi and you talking about it."

"Yeah, I saw you and when you smiled it lit up the room." The blonde haired boy with green eyes smiled at me.

"You're different from a lot of the other girls here," the final boy with jet black hair and blue eyes said.

"You guys are too sweet, that makes me feel so pretty." I smiled warmly at them, causing their faces to turn more red.

I continued to talk about my family and friends, and what made me join the host club (leaving out that I'm helping Haruhi pay off her debt.) It wasn't hard being a hostess, the female version of a host, but I did notice that Hikaru and Karou weren't too happy about it. They constantly glared at the boys that would sit with me to talk, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because they liked me. I had hoped that was the case, and I tried not to smile at the thought. I did notice that everyday they wore the bracelets I had made them, it made me happy.

Kyoya didn't really care about the boys requesting me, he saw the whole situation as an advantage. They were always able to bring girls into the club but with me, they were able to bring males. I knew that Kyoya had a whole plan hatched out for me, I would bring in a profit they weren't able to achieve before. With the profit the boys brought in from all the girls they were doing great, but with that extra money they'd make off me the club would be able to do some more luxurious things they weren't able to do before.

I still was in sorts about who I liked more, Haruhi and I had talked a lot about ways to figure out who I liked more. Even though Haruhi wasn't too in touch with her own feelings, she was quite helpful. She had hatched a plan that would help me with my dilemma. First, I would watch them at the club and see how they acted their. Then I would see how they reacted towards certain things I would do or say to determine if they liked me back. Then, I would go on a date with them (of course one at a time) and see how that would go. Finally, I would confess to them. So right now, we were in phase one of ' _Who Does Scarlett Wanna Be With Plan_.'

"You know," Hikaru popped up with Kaoru.

"You three are a bunch of perverts, taking advantage of Scarlett like that." Hikaru said.

"Probably thinking the most inappropriate thoughts about her." Kaoru finished.

"Hikaru, Kaoru leave the male guests alone. Scarlett is our first ever hostess and we cannot afford to lose the guests she's bringing in."

"How can you be fine with this Haruhi, she's your cousin you're supposed to protect her!" The twins argued.

"Yeah," Haruhi began. "I would care if she were in danger but she's fine, they're not doing anything wrong."

The twins glared and sulked back to where they were sitting.

Once the club was closed I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru, "Why are you guys so upset about me being a hostess, you two are hosts so you're doing the same thing I am."

They blushed slightly but Hikaru spoke, "because you're our friend and I don't like the way they were looking at you."

"Yeah, we're just looking out for you." Kaoru smiled softly.

I smiled back loving the fact that they were both being so protective of me.

"Scar," Haruhi said walking up to us. "Isn't your brother supposed to be coming home today?"

I shook my head, "he was supposed to, but you know how Mika can be when he takes her on a business trip."

She laughed, "yeah I forgot how mad she gets when he's gone the whole trip and asks to stay longer so they can do fun things."

"Yeah, if its a problem for me to stay at your house any longer I'll just stay at my house, my brother doesn't need to know and I don't wanna be a burden."

"You know my dad doesn't mind."

"Yeah I guess," I said worried that I might be a burden staying at Haruhi's house for another week.

"Well, we have a big enough house." Kaoru said. "We wouldn't mind you staying with us."

"I don't know, I don't wanna burden anybody."

"It wouldn't be a burden," Hikaru smiled at me. "Our parents are never home anyways so no one would even notice."

"Yeah, we have plenty of rooms. You can take your pick of which one you want!" Kaoru continued.

I smiled, "um I'll think about it."

"Okay, well hurry and decide." They laughed and walked away.

"What should I do," I turned to Haruhi. "Stay with them."

She smiled at me, "thats up to you."

* * *

 **Okay, so the choice is up to you readers! Review or PM me your answer, should Scarlett go stay with the twins or just continue to stay at Haruhi's for another week? Let me know, and don't be afraid to send me some ideas you have for me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-Ladyymermiad**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

 **This took me way longer to get out than I had planned, I had a very eventful weekend and my sleeping schedule is all of. So, I'm having a hard time falling asleep at night and still having to get up early for work and I'm just exhausted. Does anyone have any suggestions to make it easier to fall asleep? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Sights Set**

I went home with Haruhi, to collect some more clothes and other things I would need for staying with Hikaru and Kaoru, I went into my empty house and began packing a bag.

"Do they know to get you from here?" Haruhi asked, concern in her concern dripping from her voice.

"Yeah, I texted them on the way over. Knowing them they should be here in a few minutes." I smiled at her, hoping to calm her down.

"I hope your brother won't be mad."

"Hey, as far as you guys know he's back home. He didn't call your dad and I never told you, okay?"

She smiled back at me, "if he finds out you're gonna be in so much trouble."

"I don't care, he's done worse stuff than I have ever done. Every Monday he would go to school with a massive hang over, and he was always sneaking girls into his room."

"Thats true, hopefully he doesn't kill Hikaru and Kaoru." I laugh slightly.

"How has your brother been lately anyways? I know that since he and Mika got together he's really stepped up."

"Well," I sighed, truly hoping we could avoid the subject of my older brother. "He's been better, less partying. Which I'm grateful for because those friends of his really gave me the creeps. The way they would look at me," I say while folding up some shirts and placing them in my small bag.

"I know, my dad would freak out whenever I'd tell him about what your brother was doing."

"They were a bunch of horny drunk teenage boys," I sighed while zipping up the bag.

We walked down the narrow hallway and into the living room. I threw my bag onto the couch and walked into the kitchen grabbing a few water bottles from a pantry. I walked back into the living room and tossed it lightly to Haruhi, when my phone jingled.

I took my phone out of my bag and answered it, "Hey, you guys here?"

"Yeah, we're out front." Kaorus calm voice said.

"Okay," I said and mouthed to Haruhi that they were here. I hung up the phone without saying goodbye and walked out the front door and saw the black car waiting for me. Haruhi walked by me, saying she was walking home and I smiled at her telling her to be safe which earned me a you too. She walked passed the car and yelled out, "you two better take care of her or you'll be dealing with me, my dad, and my cousin."

I laughed at her threat and got into the car. This was going to be another adventure I thought as I concluded that spending my days with a bunch of rich heirs would change my whole life into an adventure. The twins instantly smiled at me, making sure I sat in between both of them.

I wonder what this is going to be like, they said their parents are hardly ever home. I mean, I'm familiar with their mothers line of work. I had seen many of her catalogues and wished I could afford just a scarf that she had designed. When I met them, I didn't even really think about how their mother was a famous fashion designer and now thinking about it I could recall seeing a few pictures of them covered in her clothing.

"What are the plans boys?" I asked knowing that they were up to something, most likely something evil or mischievous.

"Oh nothing," they said in unison, shrugging their shoulders.

I smiled at them, I could see in their eyes their words were betraying their words.

We arrived at their house, more like mansion, and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I saw before my eyes. "I knew you guys were rich, but oh my gosh you guys."

"Isn't it great?" Kaoru said, a gleam in his eye.

"No, its a little too much." I said honestly, wondering why they had such a big house. "I mean, how many people live here?"

"Well theres our parents," Hikaru started.

"Maids and butlers." Kaoru continued.

"And then us." They said in unison a huge smile on their faces.

"Your maids live with you?" I said pretending to be shocked. "Our maids live on a different property." I laughed my voice dripping with sarcasm and amusement.

They laughed in response.

We stopped driving and Kaoru opened the door, and extended his hand for me to grab. I blushed slightly and grabbed his hand. Then out of no where, Hikaru picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Dude, what the hell?" I said as he casually walked beside his brother to the main entrance of his home.

"I got a nice catch, don't you think Kaoru?" Hikaru said while smirking at his brother.

"I do think so, she looks almost good enough to eat." He said laughing.

"H-hey," I blushed at their conversation. "Don't talk like I'm not here."

Hikaru carried me threw the house and up the stairs, stopping once we got to a closed door. He opened the door and practically threw me on the bed. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I hear a pretty little mouse talking," Hikaru said while looking at his brother.

"You guys," I say beginning to pout, but also blushing.

They laughed, "you're a lot better to pick on than Haruhi."

"Great," I muttered. "So is this your room?" I asked while looking at Hikaru.

"We share it," they said smiling at me.

"Okay," I smiled back looking around the rather large room.

The walls were an off white color and scattered through out them was a few pictures, nothing of any importance probably some paintings their parents had wanted decorated throughout the rooms of the house. They had one full size bed that was neatly made with a white fully comforter. On each side of the bed was a black night stand, each one was adorned with a vase of flowers one vase had blue roses and the other had an orange hue to them. Both flowers had to have been artificially made, I couldn't recall ever seeing blue or orange roses in nature. Connected to the bedroom was their own personal ensuite, a rather large bathroom, was attached to the bedroom and I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the lavish lifestyle these people all got to live.

They practically had everything handed to them and it made me feel a little uneasy. While grown men and women were struggling everyday to feed their families, sometimes even themselves, these fifteen year old boys were living a life of luxury. They would never have to worry about money or any sort of issues like that. They would take over on of the companies their name is known for and thats all there was to it. I, on the other hand, can recall a time when we had to only eat one meal a day and even that wasn't filling. My brother and I had struggled to find money for food, it took him months to even find a job.

"What are you thinking about little mouse?" Kaoru asked, I blushed at his nick name for me.

"Money," I said honestly. "You two don't understand how lucky you are."

They both just stared at me, their faces clearly showing that they had no idea what I was even talking about. I sighed, and shook my head of my thoughts muttering a never mind to them and smiling.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" I smiled, kind of excited to see the room I would live in for a week.

"Oh," they smiled deviously. "With us."

I laughed expecting them to be pranking me but the look on their faces told me otherwise, "Oh my gosh, you're being serious." I felt my face heat up and their devious smile only grew wider. The next thing I knew, they had tackled me to the bed and both of them were holding me close to them.

"Little mouse," Hikaru said, while playing with my hair.

My face remained hot the entire time.

"You're so cute when you're red like that, little mouse." Kaoru smiled at me pulling my back closer to his chest.

My heart was racing in my chest and I didn't know what to do, I knew that I didn't want it to end but a part of me wished that they would. I felt it was so unexpected of them, and that they were just playing with my heart. I felt a little disappointed at the thought they could just be fucking with me, making me blush for their own amusement.

"Whats wrong little mouse?" Hikaru said, pulling me away from his brother and holding me close.

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Hikaru continued.

That was it, I pushed him away and got up off the bed. Feeling my face burning, I looked at them slightly irritated. "What the fuck you guys?" I glared.

"What do you mean," they said in unison.

"You're like fucking with me," I said, honestly feeling that way. "I know you two don't really like me that way." I said.

"What makes you say that?" They said in unison while walking up to me, pinning me up against the wall.

"You two are too awkward when you like someone, I can see the way you are with Haruhi. Its clear you two like her." I said, trying to move away from them.

They stood there, shocked that I had even said anything about their crush on my cousin.

"It's okay, I won't tell her." I smiled half heartedly.

"It's true," they said. "We did like her."

"Did?"

"Yes, did."

"Why did?" I ask truly wondering why they had stopped liking my cousin.

"Well," Kaoru sighed. "At first, I had given her up so that Hikaru could have a chance…"

"…but we both realized that she was in love with the boss."

"So, you gave up?"

They nodded their head and said, "then we met a pretty little mouse and we decided we would tell her. We weren't going to lose her to another man."

I blushed, my face was even more hot I thought it would melt off. "We just met thought," I smiled.

"Yes, but we have our sights set on you and we're making that clear." Hikaru smiled at me.

"We're not letting another one get away, especially one that can."

"Fit into our world." The both smiled at me and I had no idea how to react.

 _They like me! They want to pursue me,_ I blushed even more.

"I love being the reason my little mouse turns red." Hikaru smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Yours?" Kaoru pulled me from Hikaru, and I was now hugging Kaoru. "She's ours, until she decides who she wants."

 _I could get used to them fighting over me,_ I sighed and laughed a little at the situation.

Kaoru let me go and then there was a knock at the door, "young masters, what do you request for dinner?"

They looked at me and I shrugged, "Pizza?"

They smiled and told their butler that we had wanted pizza and we were told it would be ready within an hour.

"So," I smiled. "Since I'll be here for a week we're definitely going to have to do some fun stuff."

"Like?"

"The mall or something," I smiled at them. "I'll plan it out and you can tell me yes or no, okay?"

"Thats fine with us, we look forward to spending the day with you little mouse."

 _I must be dreaming,_ I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here we are chapter seven! I have been busy busy busy with everything going on. I went up to the San Bernardino mountains this weekend (like I usually do every weekend) and when I was up there I had written down so many ideas for this** **story! I am going to start switching point of views since I feel it would give so much more to this story, let me know what you think of that choice. Anyways, review! I really would love to hear from all of you reading this story. Enjoy!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- The Prince Declares Love**

The bright morning light shone bright all over, making it hard for me to stay sleeping. I sat up and looked around the room and saw the two boys on either side of me. Sighing quietly, I stared at them for a moment. _It's no wonder they're so enclosed in their own world_ , I thought as I looked at them. They're identical down to the way they sleep, each of them were laying on their backs, on leg straight out hanging over the edge of the bed on either side. Both with their heads turned facing the middle, where I was sitting, and slightly drooling.

I smiled slightly at them when I looked at the clock, seven in the morning and an alarm went off waking both the twins. Hikaru reached for the alarm clock and shut it off while he shook Kaoru awake, funny I always thought Kaoru would be waking Hikaru up for sleeping in. Kaoru sat up, glaring at his brother before they both realized I was in the room.

"Good morning," I smiled warmly at the two boys who had just woken up.

"Good morning," they smiled back at me.

I got up from the bed and rummaged through my bag, grabbing the yellow and white uniform I had to wear to this school. "I'm gonna shower," I said while walking to the en suite shutting the door behind me. Quickly hopping into the shower making sure to wash my hair and body, I got out and towel dried my body. I pulled my hair up into the towel and let it dry while I slipped on my undergarments, I looked around for a hair dryer and luckily I found one. Taking my hair out of the towel and blow drying it, making sure it didn't get frizzy or tangle up my curls. Once my hair was dry I put on my school uniform, except the socks and shoes, and walked out of the bathroom. The boys had left the room and I went downstairs to the dining area to see a plethora of food on the table.

"We didn't know what you'd like for breakfast," the twins smiled. "So, we asked them to make everything."

"You guys," I tried not to blush for humility. "I only eat half a bagel in the morning."

They stared at me for a few minutes before laughing, they laughed so hard tears welled up in their eyes. After eating breakfast we headed to school.

In the morning class I sat between the twins with Haruhi on the other side of Kaoru. I was listening to the lecture in math about co tangents and co sines and other boring math stuff when a note landed on my desk, I looked up at Hikaru who smiled warmly at me before continuing his notes.

I unfolded the neatly folded paper and it read: **_Lets go do something today after the club meeting, we could leave early._** There was a cute smiley face at the end of the sentence and I wrote back: **_Sure, but won't Kyoya have our heads?_** I passed the note back to Hikaru and he smiled, trying not to laugh and quickly wrote back: ** _Oh well._**

I smiled at him and went back to taking my notes. I felt eyes on me when I turned my head and saw Kaoru looking at me and then looking at Hikaru. I tilted my head as I tried to read what his eyes were saying, _is he jealous?_ I sighed, _he must be jealous that I'm stealing his brothers attention._ I thought as I mouthed to him if he was okay. He just simply nodded his head and returned to taking his notes.

Lunch came quickly and we went to the dining hall, well I was dragged to the dining hall. Hikaru and Kaoru thought Haruhi and I should go with them where ever they went, even though we had packed our own lunches. I sat down at an empty table with Haruhi as I unpacked my lunch. It was nothing special just a turkey sandwich with some fruits, veggies and cookies for dessert. Hikaru sat beside me and Kaoru sat on the other side of Haruhi.

"Thats your lunch," he said in disbelief.

"Yeah," I looked down at my small lunch and then to his exquisite meal.

"Commoners, are so weird." He muttered, taking a bite of his food.

"Says the rich person," I countered. "We don't have the luxury to afford food like that everyday." I rolled my eyes at him, clearly annoyed by his ignorance.

After sitting quietly for a few minutes a group of boys approached us, "excuse me, miss Scarlett?"

I looked up at them, my mouth full of food. "Yes?"

"We are to give you these," one of the boys said and placed down a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates, jewelry, clothing, and shoes.

I sat there, mouth wide open as the group placed these items down in front of me. "I'm sorry," I said composing myself. "I cannot accept all this."

"Our lord, Prince Casimir, has given these to you as gifts." They said, before quickly walking away so I couldn't protest again.

 _What the fuck am I supposed to do with all this? Prince Casimir? Why would a prince buy me all of this?_

Hikaru and Kaoru sat there silently, a look of shock on their faces from the moments that just happened. Haruhi stared at me, and then to the gifts, then back at me clearly looking for a reaction from me. I just stared blankly, at the beautiful gifts I had just received.

"You okay?" Haruhi finally spoke.

"I think I'm going to faint," I said simply. "Who the hell is Prince Casimir?"

"Beats me, I thought you'd know since he bought you all these lovely gifts." She said matter of factly.

I carried the bags of gifts as best as I could to class, luckily Haruhi helped me since the twins had sped off somewhere. They didn't even say a word, just got up and left me and Haruhi alone to carry the bags. Once we got to the classroom the twins were already in seats, moving them around so they were sitting together.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru motioned to her. "Sit next to me."

 _Okay, ouch._

She looked at me and placed the bags by my newly assigned seat according to Hikaru and Kaoru. I sat down looking at her worriedly, her eyes just gave me reassurance and without saying anything I knew she would talk to them.

Quickly taking out a piece of paper I quickly wrote, **_Why are they suddenly ignoring me?_** I passed it to Haruhi, and she read it quickly. She wrote down something and then slid it onto my desk. I unfolded it and it read: **_Dunno, I'll find out right now. Gimme a minute._**

I looked up at Haruhi, who was quickly writing another note and passed it to the twins.

The read it, and I pretended not to notice that they are reading it. Kaoru was writing back and quickly passed it to Haruhi. I looked up at them and Hikaru was staring at me, we made awkward eye contact before we both turned down and began writing class notes.

Haruhi slid another paper onto my desk: **_They're idiots._**

I looked at her quizzically, _what did they say to her?_

Class ended and I stormed out of the room as quickly as I could with all the bags I was carrying, I was very mad. They couldn't just decide to not talk to me for no reason. I felt so special because of them one moment, and so closed off from them another. _They really are idiots._ I stomped my way to music room 3 and slammed the doors open. I huffed as I threw the expensive and heavy bags of things onto the floor.

"Is everything alright Scar," Honey asked me.

I just shook my head, "no it's not."

"Whats with the bags," the barely spoken Mori asked.

"Some prince guy had his group of minions give them to me during lunch." I said. _Wait a minute, they stopped talking to me after lunch. Don't tell me their jealous?_

"A prince?" The whole group, excluding the twins and Haruhi said in unison.

"Yeah, a prince." I sighed. "I don't know why though."

"What is this princes name?" Kyoya asked, taking out his reservation book.

"Um, something like Prince Casimir?" I said, cooling down.

"Well," Kyoya said simply. "You'll find out today, he has reserved you and took up all the slots for the hour."

"He took up all four spots?" I sighed.

"Yes," Kyoya said. "It still counts as one though, since he is only one person."

I nodded my head, "Okay, well let me go change into my costume."

Today we were dressing as if we were in Ancient Egypt. Tamaki was dressed as a Pharaoh with a very detailed headdress and a skirt that went above his knees with no shirt on. Kyoya was dressed similar, except without the royal headdress. The twins were dressed as soldiers, in white skirts with the matching headbands. Mori and Honey were dressed as noblemen. Haruhi was dressed in a white loose robe with a similar headband to the twins. I took out my black robe like dress that went to the floor, it was silky and beautiful. I wore my hair down in its natural waves and put on the gold elaborate head piece that and a carving of an Egyptian Cobra on it. I did my make up according to the picture on the mirror, making sure to do it as perfect as possible. Once finished, I truly looked like an Ancient Egyptian princess.

I walked out of the dressing room and went to the front entrance with everyone else, once the doors opened for business we all said, "welcome."

We each dispersed and sat at our tables or couches, entertaining the people that had booked us for the hour. I waited patiently for my _honored_ guest, and for a while he didn't arrive. Finally, after twenty minutes of waiting he walked in. Clad in the typical school uniform, with blue eyes and jet black hair he walked toward me. Smiling widely as he did, his perfect white teeth showing. The girls swooned at he walked by, unsure how someone as good looking as him wasn't apart of the host club. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly, "It is a pleasure to officially meet you Scarlett."

Prince Casimir sat down across from me, his eyes slowly going up and down my body stopping to meet my gaze. He licked his lips slowly, and began to speak. His voice was smooth and soft, it fit the way he looked. "I knew from the moment I saw you, you would be mine." His voice cocky, full of arrogance. I took a sip of my teas as he said, "Miss Scarlett, I am in love with you."

The room grew silent. The twins glared at him, Kyoya glared at him. The rest of the room sat waiting, anticipating the moment I would answer. I began to cough abruptly, chocking on the tea because of the word he had just said. I felt my eyes tear up, and my chest began to hurt. His face full of concern, I put a finger up to tell him to wait and that I was okay.

Finally composing myself I managed a, "why?"

He smiled, his chest filling with pride. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon. The way your hazel eyes glisten in the sun light, the way your gorgeous curls blow in the wind, your flawless skin." I scoffed when he said flawless skin, and all the other bull shit he was spewing at me.

"You just like the way I look," I said bluntly causing his arrogance and pride to leave his eyes, and he de-puffed his chest. "You cannot love someone you do not know." I looked at him, challenging him to say otherwise.

"I do know you," he countered, trying to prove a point. Trying to claim that I belonged to him simply because he said so.

"No, you don't know anything about me." I said once again.

"I love you." He argued, grabbing both of my hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

 **Well, its kinda late where I am and I'm slightly tired because I drove around for the past two hours looking for a damn space heater since its been so cold where I am and we have this really shitty heater that heats up just the living room, bathroom, and kitchen. I went to four different stores and I finally found one so now I'm all warm and happy, hooray! Anyways, with this chapter I did decide to do something different, so please let me know if you like it. I thought it would be refreshing to hear the thoughts of the other characters in this story. Please review! Enjoy!**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story. It makes me so happy to know that so many people have liked it so far. You guys are awesome!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 — What Is Mine**

 _Hikaru_

I sat on the pink sofa eyeing the man that had just claimed to love Scarlett. _My Scarlett._ I hadn't claimed her as my girlfriend or anything more than a friend but I wanted her to be mine. I watched as she challenged him, he seemed at a loss for word just claiming over and over that he loved her. I scoffed at his pathetic attempt to woo her. After his final claim of him loving her, she sighed heavily, shaking her head and looking in my direction.

She rolled her eyes and I wasn't quite sure if it was at me or at him. I wouldn't blame her either way, he was an idiot and apparently so was I. During lunch when I had seen her receive all these gifts from some random stranger, I lost it. I stormed out, completely ignoring her. My heart was saying: _help her, she has no idea what to do,_ but my head was saying: _How dare she accept the gifts from a stranger. She's_ _mine_. In reality though, she wasn't. The one thing holding me back from claiming her as my own was the love and bond I have with my brother. I wasn't completely sure of his feelings for Scarlett, but I'm sure it was more than friends.

Last night, we were mostly joking when we presented her with the idea of being our little mouse, and she knew it. I don't think I would ever be able to share her with Kaoru. She was to precious to be shared, my little mouse. I continued to watch her growing annoyed at the prince who was adamant about his proposal.

"I can give you riches," he pleaded.

"I could care less about the riches your family has to offer mine." She countered dryly, looking around as the girl shouted in protest.

"Why," he held her hands in his eyeing her with his lecherous eyes.

She scoffed at him, angry that he would even dare to ask her why. "Because, _I_ don't date someone because of the money."

Anyone who knows her or Haruhi knows that they find people that flaunt their money around obnoxious. I sighed, catching the attention of my brother who eyes me warily. I knew he was upset about this damn prince.

"Marry me," he proposed to her down on one knee his mouth placed on her hand.

She turned red, unsure how to react to the proposal and bit her lip. She was thinking, please tell me she wasn't actually considering this deranged mans offer. Clearly he knew nothing about her besides the fact that she was a rare beauty.

"No," she finally breathed out and I let out a sigh of relief along with my brother. "I appreciate the relentlessness for my hand; however, I cannot accept your proposal just because you think you love me. Your offer of money is generous but I can't accept that. Please, I would also like to return the gifts you had got me." She smiled kindly at the man.

 _What did I miss? She was practically ready to kick him to the ground, now she's smiling at him._

The prince stood up and smiled, his chest full of pride, "I will marry you one day Scarlett," he boasted. "I never take no as a final answer!" With that he left the room, his small group of followers grabbing the gifts she didn't want.

I felt a pang in my chest, I had completely ignored her because I thought she had wanted those gifts. I knew I would have to apologize to her, but I didn't know how. I didn't want to admit that I was jealous. I looked down at the light blue, black, and white bracelet that I had refused to take off, our friendship bracelets that she had made us because we had gotten along so well. Slightly laughing, her reason for spending the day with us was pointless now since she had been promoted from errand girl to hostess.

I knew that I was being a hypocrite since I sat down with girls all club hours and pretended that Kaoru and I were lovers, but seeing her pretend to flirt with all those boys who only wanted to know what she tasted like was something that made me jealous. She was just helping Haruhi, so I could understand but it still annoyed me.

Despite all of it, she was staying with me, in my house, in my bed. She _is_ mine.

 _Kaoru_

When prince Casimir asked her to marry him, my breath caught in my chest. Time stood still, and I waited patiently for her answer. When she finally gave it, I sighed in relief. What would have happened if she said yes? My chest clenched, he offered her something I thought she would never turn down. Money. Not because she was selfish or wanted it for herself, she would have given it away to Haruhi and her father, Scars brother, she would have made sure those close to her were set for life and she would have endured something she did or didn't want.

Once the club closed, we all approached her. She looked pale, like she couldn't believe that this had just happened.

"You okay, Scar?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, now you're talking to me?" Her reply was harsh, and I could feel the anger coming off her in waves.

"Yeah," I smiled calmly, "I'm sorry about that." I rubbed the back of my neck slightly embarrassed by acting so childish.

She shook her head, not ready to accept my apology. _She probably wants to know why you were ignoring her._

Kyoya approached her, making sure she was okay when she reassured him she was fine he simply nodded his head and smiled slightly at her. After chatting with the rest of the club about plans and what are theme would be tomorrow we were off.

I watched the girl I could picture my life with walk with Haruhi, the girl I considered my best friend, down the hallways going toward the entrance of the school. They we're talking about something interesting and funny since Scarlett had a huge smile on her face. Her curly brown hair was bouncing slightly as she walked, her hair that was so long it almost reached the end of her butt. I started thinking what it would be like to see her bare ass, which led to me thinking about her naked body. I felt my face heat up when my thoughts trailed to her naked body being pressed against mine.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" My brother practically yelled, "your face is all red!"

The girls ahead turned around and Scarlett, even though she was angry at me, put her hand on my forehead.

"You're kinda warm," she muttered. "Do you feel alright?" Concern filled her gorgeous golden eyes with the specks of emerald, and I felt weak.

"Yeah," I tried to calm my thoughts that trailed on with Scarlett and I doing more than just kissing.

"Are you sure, Kaoru?" She pressed on, truly worried about my health. I smiled at her and waved it off as the room temperature getting hotter, which earned me a worried glance from Hikaru who didn't believe me one bit.

Scarlett stared at me for a moment before she slowly nodded her head and continued to be mad at me. Ignoring me once we left Haruhi's side and headed for home. The car ride seemed longer than usual, but I blamed it on the glares she was giving us. Even though what we did wasn't really that bad, she acted like we had betrayed her.

"Scarlett," I pushed. "Please speak to us."

"I don't have anything to say," she began. "And even if I did, you would just ignore me."

"I said I was sorry," I argued.

"You did," she responded. "But just because you said it doesn't mean I have to forgive you."

She had a point. "Scar, look we we're being idiots. We thought you were seeing some guy without even telling us." I tried to reason.

"So, because you thought I had was sneaking around with some guy and because I didn't tell you, you chose to ignore me? Seriously Kaoru? I know you're way smarter than that." She crossed her arms, "you should've asked."

I pursed my lips together and looked at Hikaru, looking for him to back me up but he sat there quietly. "Hikaru, help me out here."

He looked at Scarlett, "we really are sorry."

"Really?" Her eyes losing all signs of anger.

"Yes, we are." I said. "It's really hard for us to accept that there will be other people in your life and we really cant have you, or Haruhi, all to ourselves." I confessed.

"Haruhi said something similar," she smiled at us as if she knew that we felt bad and would apologize, she just wanted to hear the reasoning from us.

 _Kyoya_

I paced the floors back and forth, this commoner had quite the effect on me. The way she smiled and made my heart flutter had me wonder what about her could possibly make me like her. She was loud, she cursed, she was clumsy, she talked too much, asked too many questions, too sarcastic. I sat down on the sofa, _why do I find myself attracted to her?_

Sure, she was pretty but there were many pretty faces at Ouran. She was smart. But, there was nothing to gain from her. Being with her wouldn't do me any good. My father would never approve of her and he would say, 'I would never allow the third son of the Ootori family to be with such a lowly commoner.'

I sighed, what is it about her?

"She's nothing special," I said aloud. Which lead me to begin thinking about her smile, and her eyes. Thats what it was that caught me, the way she smiled and how when she did so her eyes would light up so brightly. Her eyes we're a honey brown, almost golden color and if you looked closely she had these specks of green in them. When she was happy, the green would sparkle and make her eyes pop. I couldn't say I have ever seen her sad or angry, but I felt that her emotions would have an effect on the color of her eyes.

I could recall when her and I would meet in the morning for breakfast since she would arrive early at the school when she would walk. She would only buy herself a simple bagel and I would always buy her a coffee, even though she never asked for it and every time she would be shocked and grateful. Because of my little act of kindness it would often result in her giving me a hug, which led me to buy her a cup every day even if we didn't meet for breakfast.

When I learned from Haruhi that she was staying at the twins house for the remainder of the week (two more dreadful days) I felt angry and jealous. Angry that I hadn't been the one to offer it to her first, and jealous that she was with those troublesome twins. I could only imagine the thing they would do to her. I felt my face heat up as I imagined them taking advantage of the poor girl, claiming that they do whatever they wish to her for simply allowing her to stay in their house.

 _Is there mother even home?_ I thought while taking out my cellphone, planning on informing those damn bastards that they had female company while she was out. I smirked at I found the Hitachiin twins mothers phone number saved in my phone, as I usually do with all parents involved in the club.

I quickly hit the send button and waited for it to ring, "Hello, Ootori?" I heard their mothers smooth voice answer.

"Yes, this is Kyoya Ootori"

"Oh, hello!" Her voice filled with kindness. "How are you this evening? It is evening in Japan correct?" She laughed. _I knew it._

"Yes, it is. I'm doing fine, I have called to inform you about something I'm not sure if you know or not?"

"Oh? Is everything with my boys alright?"

"Yes, your boys are in great health. I was concerned about the young lady staying at her residence, a Scarlett Ozaki?"

"No," she said slightly annoyed. "I wasn't aware. Kyoya, I'm going to have to chit-chat another time, it seems I need to speak to my boys."

"Its quite alright mam, thank you for your time."

I heard the click that the call had ended and I relaxed fully on my couch, _now, if only I could find out a good reason to actually pursue her. What could I possibly gain from a commoner?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

 **I know, I know. This chapter is extra super duper late, but I ended up starting some new classes for the spring semester at my college and I was adjusting to the new layout of the online classes and teachers and all that. So here is chapter nine, after forever! Please don't be too mad at me lol. I will continue to update regularly, probably by posting another chapter tomorrow or Wednesday we'll see. Thanks for reading! Please review/follow/favorite. Enjoy!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - The Mall, Fan Girls, and Kyoya. Oh My!**

 _Scarlett_

It was a Saturday morning and I had plans for us. We we're going to go to the mall so the twins could experience something commoner, when they had said all they know about malls is that their mother sells her clothing line there, I laughed so hard I nearly fell out of my chair.

The twins we're still sleeping and I couldn't help but smile, Kaoru was on the left and Hikaru was on my right. Both of them snored the same, and I laughed slightly. Yes, they had so many things that they did similarly or even the same, but I loved being able to tell the difference between them.

Suddenly, I heard Kaoru yawn loudly and turn to look at me. His golden eyes filled with the calm and warmth that they held, and he smiled. "Good morning little mouse." He kissed my nose lightly and I blushed.

"Good morning," I said back, trying not to let my face turn even more red. "Should we wake Hikaru up?" I smiled at him.

"I have an idea," he smiled widely. "Just go ahead and get ready."

I nodded my head, grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. I took a minute, turned on the shower allowing it to heat up. I took off my clothes and hopped in.

While washing my hair, I heard yelling coming from the bedroom.

"What the hell!" I heard Hikaru yell. "You showered with her?"

"Why do you say that?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, you're in nothing but a towel and she's in the shower!"

"Hikaru, calm down." Kaoru started to laugh, "I'm heading to the shower down the hall, I just wrapped myself up in a towel so I wouldn't have to carry my clothes back."

I heard silence for a few seconds and then a very relieved, "oh."

I laughed slightly as I rinsed out the shampoo. "Boys." I muttered with a smile.

I got out of the shower and began to dry off my hair and body, I wrapped my hair up in another towel to dry it and began to get dressed. I put on my bra, it was a simple black bra with a little bit of lace on the top with matching black and lace panties. My shirt was an off white tank top, with pink roses all over it and a black rectangular shape with two lines going vertically through it. My shorts we're black to match the logo. I walked out of the bathroom to grab my make up and let some of the mirror defog. No one was in the room, so I was able to quickly grab the make up.

I walked back into the bathroom and began to do my make up. I tended to go for the natural look. So I only put on some foundation, blush, and eyeshadow but I decided to do a little eyeliner and mascara. Once finished with my makeup, I took my long wavy brown hair out of the towel and began to brush it. Once I was done and made sure my hair was finished I walked out of the time the twins we're dressed and ready to go. I quickly put on my black Doc Martens and then smiled at them once I was done. Then we headed downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"I still can't believe you've never been to mall before," I smiled at them.

"Well, I can't believe you don't have a passport." Hikaru retorted.

"Not all of us have the money to afford to travel out of the country," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

He smiled back at me, "I guess, but you know you should get one so that way we can go on a trip."

"Eh, I'll start saving up the money if I can ever get a job."

We sat down at the table and we ate our breakfast as quickly as it was served to us. We had french toast with eggs, potatoes, and bacon. All some of my favorites, which made me wonder: _How did they know I liked this? All they knew I liked was a bagel. Maybe they asked Haruhi?_

Once we we're done we headed to the car and we're on our way to the mall. I had my own reasons for dragging them there, like wanting to go to Hot Topic and Spenser's to buy some band shirts and punk/grunge items.

"So, are you guys going to buy anything there?" I asked the twins.

"Eh," Hikaru began.

"Depends on what they have." Kaoru finished.

"We're not into commoners stuff," they both said.

I sat there for a moment, _they're so insensitive to the fact that I'm poor._

"The mall doesn't have things just for commoners," I said matter of factly. "There's plenty of jewelry stores, and some stores where they're clothes are just way too expensive for me. Plus, they have top of the line make up sold in some stores, and if I remember correctly you're families fashion line has a store there as well."

"We highly doubt that," they said blankly, not believing a single word I had just said.

"Fine, but you'll see," I was annoyed at their ignorance and wanted to smack both of them upside the head, but I sat quietly for the remainder of the ride. They joked back and forth that it was impossible for me to even suggest that they're family had a store in the dreaded commoner mall.

We arrived at the mall in twenty minutes and we quickly got out of the car. We walked up to the front entrance where the automatic doors opened for us. The mall wasn't too packed thankfully, but the twins immediately began to act strange. They put on hats and sunglasses and began to walk beside me with their heads down.

"Everything alright?" I asked them.

"See that girl over there with the black hair and the pig tails?" Hikaru asked me.

"Yeah, is that your ex-girlfriend or something?" I joked.

"No, way worse than that." Kaoru said.

"She's the president of the Hitachiin fan club," Hikaru said panic in his voice.

"Oh shit," I said. I looked at the girl with the black hair and pigtails, she had a pair of glasses. Her outfit was a pair of jeans, the twins informed me they we're part of their clothing line, and a white t-shirt with their face plastered on it that said "Hitachiin Girl #1."

"Let me guess," I began. "You have those types of fans that are insane, and will kill any girl that isn't them.

"How'd you know?" Hikaru asked me.

"I've seen them here a few times, they think it's okay to harass anybody that isn't a fan and buys your magazines or clothes. They're really rude." I said, becoming kind of nervous for the twins and myself. "Let's go to one of the places you don't really see them." I said and began walking toward Hot Topic.

We managed to make it passed the many fans that were at the mall today. When we walked passed them we heard a few of them comment that, "They heard the twins would be at this mall today, and they were so excited to see them."

Once inside Hot Topic they both glared at me, "you told them, didn't you?" Hikaru began. "You just had to make it known that you we're hanging out with the very attractive Hitachiin twins. We trusted you, Scarlett. How the fuck could you do that to us?"

I was completely taken aback, "why do you think I would do that?"

"Why would't you," Hikaru asked.

"Really Hikaru? You think I'm so fucking stupid and selfish that I would tip someone that you're coming to the mall? Do you really think that _I_ would do that to you guys?" I glared at them. "I wouldn't want to do that to you, not to mention I'm pretty sure they would kill me!" I pushed passed the twins leaving the store. I was not going to sit there and be accused of doing something that horrible.

 _Hikaru_

I watched Scarlett storm out of the store, clearly pissed that I would say she did that. _What else was I supposed to do? She was the only one who knew we we're coming here, unless she told Haruhi. I know Haruhi wouldn't do that, but she might've mentioned something to another club member. Would a club member to this to us?_

"Kaoru?" I began, "I don't think Scarlett did anything."

"Really?" He said sarcastically. "What makes you say that? You're such a damn hot head that you had to accuse her instead of just asking her."

"I think another club member did it." I said. "We should go after her."

We put on our hats and glasses and walked out of the store, _which way did she go?_

"Maybe we should split up," Kaoru suggested.

"Yeah," I said and we both decided which way to go.

After walking for about a minute, I realized I had chosen the wrong way. Every where there was fan girls. They were chatting back and forth about who their favorite brother was even though they clearly knew nothing about our personalities, just the way we looked. Occasionally there was the one fan girl who would exclaim that she liked both of us because there was no way to tell us apart.

I sighed heavily, these girls we're insane just like Scarlett had said. They we're talking about how hurt they would be if one of us dated another girl, and how angry they would be. Some even mentioned taking matters into their own hands. I shivered thinking about Scarlett getting hurt by one of these insane fan girls.

 _Why did I automatically think of Scarlett,_ I thought. _Well, she is really pretty and smart. I get nervous when I talk to her sometimes, even though I'd never admit it. She's managed to step into our world; Kaoru's and mine in a matter of minutes._

I looked down at the bracelet that I refused to take off my wrist even though it was so commoner and cheap. She gave it to me. _If she has this effect on me, what does my bother think of her._

Once I realized that she wasn't on this side of the mall, I thought she might have gone to the other store she had mentioned. _What was it called again? Senzos…Hotpers…no, thats not right._ I walked over to a map of the mall and began reading off the stores, _Spencer's! That's the name of it._ I looked at where it was located and made my way over to the store.

I got to the store and saw Scarlett standing there with Kyoya! _What the hell is he doing here?_

 _Scarlett_

Once I left the store, I made my way over to Spencer's, at least then I could get some shopping done. I walked in the direction of the store and looked at my phone, debating on weather or not to text the twins and tell them where I was so they could meet me if they wanted to.

Since I wasn't paying attention, I bumped hard into someone which caused the person I bumped into and myself to fall. I landed on the person, and looked up to see it was Kyoya.

"Kyoya," I looked at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me equally as surprised. "I was here looking for a particular store, my sister had mentioned that she wanted something and I offered to look for her."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister." I smiled as I finally got off him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I was with Hikaru and Kaoru, but they pissed me off so I'm heading over to another store." I said bluntly.

"What did they do," he said his face full of concern.

"It's nothing," I said while wondering why he cared so much.

"Do you want to help me look for this store? It's called Bath and Body Works," he smiled the smile he usually gives to the guests at the club.

"Um, sure but lets go to the store I wanted to go to first if that's alright. I had some stuff I wanted to get and honestly, I wanted an opinion on them."

"Of course," he smiled at me.

I smiled back even though I felt a little uneasy, and we began walking to the store. I mentioned how the twins we're freaking out because of all the fan girls at the mall and his response seemed strange. It was almost as if he knew that that would happen, almost as if he had planned it.

We made it to Spencer's and I headed over to the t-shirts where they had some band shirts. "A-ha! They have it," I smiled and I picked out an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt that had the skull with the bat wings on it, also known as a Death Bat.

I grabbed the shirt and showed Kyoya who just gave me a nod since he didn't understand my taste in clothing. We walked around the store and came to the area where they have the more vulgar shirts and I showed him some ones that I thought were funny hoping to get a laugh out of him, it failed and I looked up to see Hikaru standing there looking quite upset.

 _Uh, oh,_ I thought. _Maybe I should have told him where I was going and that I ran into Kyoya._


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my goodness you guys, it has been forever since I have updated. I promise I didn't forget about you all, it's just that well life happened for a while there. With endless amounts of homework and working such long hours I've been mentally and physically exhausted. Blah. However, despite all my business I have thought of many many ideas for this story and will be resuming my weekly updates. So, please forgive me! Hope you enjoy! Please review and favorite/follow! Thanks!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

C **hapter 10 — The Fan Girls Attack**

 _Scarlett_

Hikaru just stared at us for a moment before faking a smile and walking up to us, easily sliding in between me and Kyoya. He looked at the shirt I held in my hand, grabbing it from me to read what the vulgar shirt had said, he smiled slightly and said. "I bet I can find a better one."

I smiled that he wasn't upset, or that he at least wasn't showing it here. He swiftly pulled out his phone from his pocket, opening it and placing it to his ear. After a few moments Hikaru said, "Hey Kao, I found her she's in that Spencer's store she had mentioned with Kyoya."

Moments later Kaoru came running into the store. He looked over at us and sighed, almost relieved that he had found us.

"Little mouse," he pulled me to him and hugged me.

I blushed at his nickname and hugged him back, slightly surprised.

"I was so worried," he said frantically and pulled away from me, his face slightly flushed.

"Why?" I tiled my head to the side.

"Because, of this!" He exclaimed holding out his phone that had a picture of the twins with me strolling through the mall together.

"They found out," Hikaru said, growing worried.

"I don't know how, but they did." They all turned and looked at me.

"What?" I looked between the three of them, very confused.

"They're gonna be looking for you," the twins said.

"That's ridiculous, why would your fan club look for her?" Kyoya said, stepping between the me and the twins.

"Because, they don't want anybody else near us except them."

Within seconds, a group of girls wearing fan shirts for the twins walked into the store their phones beeping and ringing. They had gotten the message of the group of us walking together. The group of fangirls became distraught, growing angry that their beloved twins had betrayed them in such a way.

Instantly, the girls looked up and saw me cowered behind Kyoya. They screamed and hollered as they saw the twins standing a foot away, and charged. Without hesitating the twins ran, stopping only to grab me by the waist and pulling me with them. I watched as Kyoya stood there, surrounded by the group of females.

We maneuvered through the store, and managed to make our way out of the store surprisingly still in one piece. I sighed, my heart still racing as the twins still pulled me around the mall finally making it to an exit.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, once we finally stopped to hide and catch our breaths.

"The fangirls," they said, fear in their voices.

We hid behind a rather large hedge, whispering quietly back and forth about who could've told them.

"I'm sorry I accused you," Hikaru mumbled, hating that he had to apologize but knowing he had to do it.

"It's okay," I said. "Just so you know if one of those crazy bitches come at me, they're gonna get their ass beat."

The twins, shocked by my words just stared at me. I smiled at them and shrugged my shoulders.

Approaching, we could hear a group of the fan girls angrily shouting and some even sobbing.

 _"How could they?"_

 _"Hikaru is mine!"_

 _"Kaoru wouldn't betray me like that, would he?"_

 _"She's not even pretty."_

 _"She's average, I'm better than her."_

 _"She probably just puts out," laughter followed._

I sat there, hearing every harsh word that the girls had to say about me but I just closed my eyes. I knew that it wasn't true. They wouldn't be able to get to me. _"Maybe, she's just another rich girl and is blackmailing them to be with her."_

 _"Slut."_

Feeling myself grow angry, I peered through the bush to see who was the main one talking shit. I made a mental note of the two blonde girls wearing similar hair styles. Their shirts claimed that they we're the president and vice president of their pathetic club.

I looked at the twins, who mouthed the words no to me, and I sat back down waiting patiently and quietly for the very large group of girls to leave the mall.

"What the hell, Ootori." The presidents voice reached my ears. "You know the Hitachiin twins so who is that girl?"

"No need to get angry miss," Kyoya said.

I peered around the bush slightly and saw him walk towards the group of angry girls. He explained to them that he didn't expect me to be here with them. His fake smile on his face that he usually has when he talks to the girls that visit the club. He was fake. I shuddered slightly, he set this up. He knew I was with the twins for the week and probably heard me talking to Haruhi about it when I invited her (which she declined.)

"What the fuck, Kyoya!" I said standing up and walking toward him. "You fuckin' told them where we were!" I angrily yelled.

"Get her!" The president of the club yelled as the group of girls began walking toward me.

Without hesitating I began to run. I ran as fast as I could away from the crazy group of fangirls and had no idea where I was heading. I turned around a corner and suddenly I was grabbed by a group of girls.

"Stupid bitch," she muttered as she took a swing at me. I dodged it easily, but was shocked for a moment that she would even attempt to hit me.

"They're only friends with you because they feel sorry for you," she muttered.

I didn't respond, _they're friends with me because they like who I am as a person, right?_

The uncoordinated girl continued trying to hit me, but I caught her punch and pushed her arm back causing her to fall on the ground. She looked up at me and began wailing like I intentionally pushed her on the ground. With tears pouring out of her eyes she began yelling for the rest of the girls who slowly began to surround me.

"Why would you push her?"

"Slut!"

"Why would the twins allow themselves to be with some ugly, annoying, rude girl I'll never understand."

Tears began to form in my eyes, but I pushed them back refusing to let them fall. No way were these crazy girls going to make me cry. They kept shouting hurtful words at me and I tried my best to ignore them. When I would try to step out of the circle the girls simply locked arms together, preventing me from moving through.

"Move," I heard an unfamiliar voice say and looked up and saw a decently sized group of men move their way through the girls. The grabbed me and pulled me out of the circle, ignoring the girls protests and led me to a black car.

They pushed me inside the car gently and there were the twins and Kyoya. They were glaring at each other but as soon as it registered that I was in the car they all looked at me and began asking if I was okay.

I explained to them the words and names the girls called me. The twins grew rather angry and Kaoru immediately took out his phone. Hikaru pulled me to him, checking my arms, face, torso, and any where else that wasn't inappropriate for any cuts or bruises.

Kyoya, was looking out the window, avoiding eye contact with me. He was the reason all the girls were at the mall and I couldn't help but wonder why. So, I did what anybody would do. I asked him.

He stared at me, baffled that I would even ask before he simply said, "I didn't mean for them to attack you."

I was going to ask another question before Kaoru said, "Scarlett, Hikaru, we have an interview with several magazines after school on Monday. Kyoya, we will not be able to attend the club meeting."

Kyoya simply nodded his head.

We were dropped off back at the twins home after a very awkward silence the rest of the way home. I walked straight to the twins room and practically threw myself on the bed. Letting the tears fall, they had called me things that brought back memories of my friends joining in with the group of girls who called me names. All for a reason I couldn't control.

When the school year started all the popular girls had gotten boyfriends. The boys were of course popular as well, with either their grades or because they were great at sports. My two friends we're trying so hard to climb up the social ladder and be best friends with the popular girls, so anything they could do to gain favor with them they would do it.

One day after school, Keiji, the cutest boy in our grade, confessed feelings for me even though he had a girl friend who just so happened to be Reiko the most popular girl. The top of the social ladder. Then he proceeded to kiss me. I had no idea what was going on when his lips pressed against mine. I didn't know though was that my so called friends had witnessed the whole thing and told Reiko.

Which then resulted in me losing my friends, and being known as the "school slut." It was the worst feeling in the world. They say "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." I wish that were true, words hurt you in a way that it's sometimes hard to recover from. Words hurt worse than sticks and stones. Those hurt for a while, but they heal and don't hurt anymore. Words sting for a long time.

Hikaru was the first to sit on the bed and he immediately picked me up as if I weighed nothing and held me to him. My tears soaking his shirt. Then Kaoru began to hug me from behind and we were in one big hug. It made me smile slightly.

"What," Hikaru said in almost a whisper.

"Just you two," I said pulling and pushing the twins away lightly.

"What about us?" They said.

"You guys are the best friends anyone could have," I wiped my tears away and then kissed them lightly on the cheek.

Later that night, after having a bath and while drinking some hot chocolate we were sharing some interesting and funny stories.

"And then instead of acting proper like I should have, I ended up punching him right in the face and he was so shocked!" I said, explaining to Hikaru and Kaoru what had happened to one of my brothers idiot friends for grabbing my butt a few weeks ago.

"What did your brother do?" They asked laughing.

"He was pissed at his friend, so he started beating him up and told him to leave."

"Good," they laughed more.

 _Ring, Ring,_ the familiar ringtone of Hikaru's phone went off, he smiled at us and said, "Kaoru, it's mom. Scarlett, be very quiet."

I nodded my head as Hikaru answered, "Hey, mom."

Silence as she talked on the other line.

"Wait, what? Who told you I had a girl over?" Hikaru yelled.

Then he walked out of the room. I sat there with Kaoru and said, "Am I going to get you two in trouble?"

He looked at me, "Nah, I don't think our mom cares that you're here. I think she cares that we didn't tell her."

"Why didn't you guys tell her?" I asked.

"Well," he began. "She's not really okay with commoners buzzing around the house."

"Oh," I said simply, wondering if the fact that I wasn't rich would stop the friendship I had with the twins.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Kaoru smiled reassuringly.

I smiled back hoping they wouldn't be in too much trouble and that their mother would be okay with me staying at their home. A few silent moments later, Hikaru strolled into the room.

"Well, moms pissed." He simply said while shrugging shoulders.

"No way," Kaoru said his voice full of disbelief. "Who told her?"

"I don't know, but I know neither of us did."

"Maybe Tamaki said something to his father."

"Even if he did the chairman wouldn't go calling our mother."

"Maybe it was Kyoya." I said.

They both turned to look at me.

"He's planning something and I don't know if it involves you guys or me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! A shorter chapter this week but I wanted to publish something! Anyway, thank you so much for all those that have favorited/followed and reviewed so far, I'm almost at 50 followers! I can't even express how** **amazing that is to me! I still have so many ideas for this story and as always I'm always welcome for suggestions on what I should/shouldn't do! Please review, follow/favorite! It would be appreciated! Enjoy!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

 **Chapter 11— Monday's**

It was a rainy Monday morning and the day I would return home after the long magazine interview I was dreading. I don't know why the twins insisted that I come but they insisted that I needed to be there. I dressed in my school uniform but packed a separate bag for the clothes I would wear to the interview.

It wasn't anything special, a black skater skirt with some black pantyhose, a deep red blouse and a simple off-white cardigan. I put in a pair of black heels in the bag to go with the outfit.

Without speaking much, we got breakfast and went into the car. The twins were both deep in thought and I felt that maybe I was too much trouble for them. Of the host club I felt that they were the most known, they were models after all and I thought that maybe having me around wasn't exactly what they were expecting. Within a matter of hours I had turned their fan club from a crazed bunch of girls to an insane bunch of girls.

Or maybe, they were thinking about Kyoya who seemed more and more strange each time I saw him. He would go from completely ignoring my existence to setting up elaborate plans to separate the twins from me. At least that's what we assumed.

We arrived at the school and Haruhi was waiting for me at the front entrance, I needed to tell her about everything and get her opinion. As soon as the car stopped I grabbed my bag and ran to Haruhi, immediately hugging her and ignoring the strange glances I was getting from the people passing by.

"Haruhi, I had the most eventful weekend," I sighed.

"The twins told me a bit about it," she said and we began walking to class. "Nervous?"

"For?" I looked at her.

"The magazine interviews they signed you up for."

"Yeah," I admitted. "I kinda wish I didn't have to but I figured that they know what to do in situations like this."

"Who told the fangirls?"

"Kyoya," I said and as soon as I did so I saw him passing me. Staring in my direction before he turned back around and continued to walk in a quick, yet composed way.

It was after school quicker than I had hoped and I went to the bathroom to change. I looked in the mirror and took my curly brown locks out of the rubber band holding it up in a ponytail and ran my fingers through my hair. _It's just talking to people, the twins will be right there with me._

We got into the car and headed towards the Hitachiin company. Once we were walking through the rather large building all eyes were on us. Well, they were on the twins. People came up greeting them, giving them drinks and snacks. I was invisible. I felt like a shadow following them around. It was one of the few times I realized that I didn't belong. I didn't live a lush life, although I wish I did. Then I would feel like I belonged and not some outcast who was just lucky that her cousin made friends with such important people.

"You'll be fine," Kaoru said as he pulled me closer to him.

Hikaru, who was walking on the other side of me, flashed me a smile and grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. "We do hundreds of these a year, the interviewers are always really friendly."

"We gotta make a stop somewhere first though," Kaoru said as we got into the elevator. He pressed the top button and up we went.

The elevator doors opened to reveal an office, at the desk sat a very pretty woman. Her hair was short and she had very bright eyes, she looked like Hikaru and Kaoru. This must be their mother.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" She exclaimed as she saw the boys hugging each of them.

"How are you doing Kaoru?" She asked Hikaru.

"Mom, it's Hikaru." He sighed slightly in annoyance.

"Oh right I knew that," she laughed.

"This is Scarlett," they pushed me toward their mother.

"Oh so you're the girl that's been staying at my house?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. I thought that they…"

"It's fine, I just wanted to meet you." She pulled me into a hug. "Boys, you didn't tell me she was absolutely gorgeous."

I blushed, not sure how to react as one of the largest fashion designers in the world was calling me gorgeous.

"We thought you should see for yourself," the boys smiled deviously at me.

 _These fuckers set this up._

"Well, run along you three. I have business to attend to and you have interviews. Buh-bye." She waved us off, practically shoving us into the elevator.

"She seems nice," I said. "I have to wonder though, can she tell you two apart?"

"Yeah," Hikaru sighed.

"Mom likes to joke and pretend she doesn't know which one is which." Kaoru finished.

"Oh," I said simply and the elevator doors opened.

The room was open and models were everywhere, posing for pictures or rushing to the dressing room to change. Some of the girls immediately greeted the twins since they had done some shoots together but it was all in a friendly or business like manner.

The twins led me across the large room to a door. Once opened sat several people, all holding pens in their hands along. Some cameras were in the room and I suddenly felt overwhelmed. I didn't know you could have so many people interviewing you at once.

We sat down the three chairs and the interviewers directions all turned towards the twins. The twins told all the interviewers but one to wait out in the hall. I think every popular teen magazine was here.

"Hello," a woman with blonde hair pulled up stuck her hand out for me to shake. "I'm Namika."

"Scarlett," I smiled at her.

"Oh, a western name." She smiled at me and then greeted the twins.

Immediately getting to the point she began to ask us questions. They seemed like warm up questions asking about what food we liked and she would joke with us and make us laugh. Then she began asking us more in depth questions.

"Are you romantically involved?" The question was addressed to me.

"No," I said simply.

"We're all just really close friends and the reason we wanted an interview was to say that we are very disappointed with our fans." Kaoru said matter-of-factly.

"They completely attacked her, called her names made her feel less than. We can not tolerate such things from our fans." Hikaru added.

"Is it true did they hurt you?" Namika turned her attention to me.

"Well, one girl tried to but she was slow on her feet and missed my face." I confessed. "The rest of them we're mainly calling me mean names."

She shook her head and mumbled, "disappointing."

"So, you three are just friends?"

"Yes," we all said in unison.

She continued to ask us a lot of other questions about the twins fashion line and their modeling career, adding a few times how disappointed she was about not being able to announce that one of them had a girlfriend.

After asking us questions she asked if we could take a picture. We all stood up off the chairs. I stood in the middle with the twins on each side and we all smiled and took a picture.

"Beautiful," she said.

We had several more interviewers that day, answering a lot of the same questions and each one insisting that I was with one of the twins in a romantic way.

 _I wish._ I kept saying in my head each time they asked me the silly question.

Later, the twins took me home where I was greeted by my brother who had been gone for a week. After hugging him for a moment he looked like he was troubled.

"Everything alright?" I asked him.

"I have some good and bad news," he said not knowing what to really say.

"Start with the bad news."

"It's one thing, but it has both good and bad information."

"Start talking," I sat down on the couch waiting for him to speak.

"They offered me a job in the states." He confessed.

"Alright, that's great news!" I said getting up happily.

"That means we'll have to move there."

"Wait, what?" My smile faded from my face.

"We're going to be moving to the states." He said slowly.

"That's great news," I said sadly.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and walked into his bedroom, still tired from his flight back.

I immediately took out my phone and called Haruhi. She answered after a few rings and before giving her the chance to say anything I blurted out, "I'm moving to America."

"What?" She said, not because she didn't hear me but because of shock.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm not letting you move and I don't think the boys will either."

"Well theres not much else I can do. You're apartment is too small for me to live there." I sighed. "Maybe I can get a job and get a place."

"You can't afford a place with a part time job." She sighed.

"We'll have to figure something out."

 _Well today was such a great day,_ I rolled my eyes sarcastically.


	12. Chapter 12

**I did it! I updated, finally! I promised myself that I would at least get out another chapter before I went on my trip to Louisiana, which I'm going to be leaving tonight. I live in California so it's gonna be a bit of a drive, I'm hoping to be able to update two more chapters by the time I get back. Since it's gonna take about two days to drive there. Blah. Well, I hope you all enjoy this long overdue chapter (thanks writers block) and please feel free to review and favorite/follow. Also, if you have an ideas or suggestions for this story, please don't hesitate to message me. Enjoy!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- The Beach**

"What do you mean your probably moving?" The twins yelled when I finally told them at the club.

"My brother got a great job opportunity in the states," I said sadly.

"This'll be good for you though right?" Haruhi shared her input. "You get to study in another country, learn their language."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'd rather stay here with all of you though."

"What?" Tamaki yelled dramatically. "You must stay here!"

"I want to, but theres nothing I can do." I adjusted my shirt and walked over to the dessert table.

"We gotta come up with a way for here to stay here," I heard the twins say to Haruhi.

"Theres not much we can do, it's not like someone can have her stay at their house for the rest of the year." Haruhi replied in a matter of fact way.

"Actually," I heard Kyoya begin. "There is someone who could let her stay at their house, of course she'd have to meet my family and they'd have to approve."

"You're family?" The twins glared.

"Otherwise she could stay with you two."

"Well," Haruhi began. "I'd rather she stay with me."

"You're house is small," the twins said instantly.

I rolled my eyes as I listened to the group of people argue about who I could live with. Despite the fact that I would move, it made me smile knowing that these people cared about me so much. I could possibly live with someone, preferably Haruhi since she was family, but it would be too small for me to be there.

I stood there for a moment contemplating on how exactly to stay here, in Japan. I love my brother and want to go support him, but I just transferred schools and it would be kind of stupid to leave all of sudden, even though they do have a campus in the states. Haruhi does have a small apartment; however, I'm sure my uncle wouldn't mind if I lived there. I mean, I could always get a job and help pay rent, clean the house, cook dinners, and other things. Or, one of the other members have been kind enough to offer me a bed at their house, of course I'd still get a job and pay rent. I'm not gonna live off them for free.

"You okay Scar?" Honey's voice broke my train of thought.

I looked at him, a cupcake in my hand. "Yeah, I was just thinking." I smiled.

"Oh, about how to stay here?" He said, lightly bouncing on his feet.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm trying to think of a plan my brother would go for."

"Well, just be honest with him. Tell him you want to stay, and I'm sure Haruhi or someone else would open their home to you." He smiled warmly at me. "Also, can I have that cupcake? It looks really yummy."

I smiled at him, handing him the cupcake and said, "you're right."

I grabbed another cupcake and we walked back over to the group, prepared to open the club doors and let in are waiting guests.

 _Hikaru_

"We gotta find out a way to get her to stay," I whispered to my brother. "We can't just let someone like her leave."

"I agree," Kaoru nodded his head.

While we were talking amongst the small group of girls that had requested us, I could feel eyes staring at me. Quickly glancing around I noticed Kyoya was staring at us. He would make sure we couldn't help Scarlett, but I wanted to make sure that she would stay with us. We had two weeks to plan what we could do to make sure she stayed here in Japan, with me.

I was prepared to open myself up to her. Something that I thought I would never be able to do without Kaoru by my side, but this girl was so open and kind that I felt immediately drawn to her. There was no doubt that my brother felt the same way about her. I looked at Kyoya again who motioned me to head over to him, quickly excusing myself I headed over to him.

"We need to convince Scarlett's brother to let her stay with one of us." He said in a matter of fact way as he typed quickly at his laptop.

"Why does it matter to you?" I said harshly. "She has nothing to offer you, you can't gain anything from her."

He just sat quietly, not knowing what to say since he knew that she couldn't give him anything in return. She wasn't rich so his family couldn't profit off a relationship between the two, nor would they gain any publicity. She was beautiful and a smart girl but that was just about every girl that went to this academy.

"We're going to go to the beach this weekend." He said as a smile crept up on his face. "I have an idea."

I shrugged my shoulders. I turned around and stared at Scarlett who was with my brother. She was giggling and preparing to run from him. She took off laughing as she waved his cell phone around and I couldn't help but feel jealous. She was focusing her attention on my brother and not me, it bugged me. I noticed that our regular clients watched her, jealousy clearly showing on their faces. Within seconds Kaoru caught up to her and got his cell phone from her.

"Aw Kaoru, not fair you're faster than me." I heard her whine.

"Don't take stuff that's not your's, I shouldn't have to chase you for my phone." He replied as he patted her on the head.

She smiled, "but it was funny."

I didn't like this.

"I'm just happy to be going to the beach," Scarlett said as she threw her bag into the back of the car.

"Yeah, well, think of it as a goodbye present." My brother and I smiled at her.

"Oh, yeah, a goodbye present." She looked away from us and got into the car.

I frowned at my brother who returned the same look to me, we were idiots.

We were heading to Honey's family beach house for the weekend. We had to nearly kidnap Haruhi to come with us but once we mentioned that we were doing it to put our plan for Scarlett to stay in Japan she agreed to come.

"Haruhi, it's so stupid that I got accepted into the same high school as you a few weeks ago and now I have to move."

"Yeah, but at least they have Ouran academies in the states." Honey said, butting into their conversation.

"Eh, I guess but I only wanted to go to this school because of Haruhi." Scarlett replied calmly to him.

"Kyoya," I heard Scarlett say. "It was nice of you to think of going to the beach, I don't know if you knew or not but I love the ocean."

"Oh, it was the least I could do for you." He smiled a real genuine smile.

I think the whole car grew silent because of it. He only genuinely smiled when it was something that would benefit him. Something was off.

"I can see the ocean!" Honey cried out after half an hour.

"Oh yeah, I do too!" Scarlett and Haruhi yelled out together.

Within moments we were unloading the car and walking out to a spot on the beach. We laid out our towels and we ripped off our shirts. Usually, we go to a private beach but for whatever reason Kyoya decided to go to a public beach much to my distaste. As soon as I took off my shirt I could hear girls screaming. I rolled my eyes and saw Scarlett stripping off her shorts and t-shirt, revealing a black bikini with floral print on it. She looked amazing. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and took out sunscreen mumbling about how she never tans and only burns.

I noticed the girls glare at her, they were probably fan girls of ours. Scarlett turned and looked at me smiling widely. She ran up to me and grabbed my hand pulling me out to the ocean. "C'mon Hikaru, lets go!"

I couldn't help but smile at her and then she grabbed my brother. She led us both down to the water and she immediately ran in and began to swim out. We followed her smiling widely.

"Why aren't you tanning on the beach?" Kaoru asked.

"And waste away the day? I'll lay out on the beach when I need a break, for now lets swim!"

We didn't go out too far and Kaoru and I headed back up to the beach to get some water leaving Scarlett for a moment. Haruhi was being bugged by Tamaki who insisted on the two of them collecting shells. Honey was snacking on some Oreos and cupcakes, while Mori kept his eyes on him. Kyoya was watching Scarlett, he was planning on something and I still didn't know what it was.

"Where's Scarlett?" Kyoya said, after he looked away at his phone for a moment.

I turned around and scanned the water, I couldn't find her anywhere. I felt myself begin to panic.

Haruhi sat up and began pointing out to the water. "She's right there, just really far."

Immediately Honey and Mori sat up and began to run towards the water ready to save her. _How'd she get that far?_

"Wait, you guys," Haurhi yelled. "She always swims out like that, she's fine." They didn't hear Haruhi and began to run closer to the water, and began swimming out to save her even though she didn't need to be saved.

"She's a damn fish!" Kaoru and I said.

"She really is you have no idea," Haruhi laughed.

I watched as they swam out to her and Mori picked her up and then carried her back up to our spot on the beach. He put her down and she sat there pouting.

"Don't go out too far, you had everyone worried." Mori said simply, and she stopped pouting and apologized to everyone.

"Don't worry Scar, just be careful." Honey said as he handed her a cupcake.

She was soaking wet and I couldn't help but let my mind wander, she was sexy. I couldn't think of another word to describe her.

 _Kaoru_

I could see the way my brother looked at her, his eyes were full of lust. I couldn't help but feel jealous that he was staring at the girl I was slowly but surly falling for. I hoped that he didn't just want her for her body.

She smiled at Honey and took the cupcake eating it delicately so the frosting wouldn't get on her.

"Come in the water with me Haruhi," she smiled at her cousin.

"No, I'd rather stay on the beach. I might collect some shells or look for crabs."

"I'll look for shells with you," she smiled at Haruhi.

"Sure," Haruhi shrugged as she stood up.

"Cool, I know this spot where theres a lot of cool starfish and shells and things. These people were telling me about it."

They got up and we watched them walk into the direction of the tide pools, without even discussing it everyone packed up the things and began to follow them at a safe distance. There was no way we were letting them go off on their own, there was already too many creepy people staring at them.

Once we got to the tide pools, after we asked for directions to them, we saw the two girls collecting shells and placing them in a bucket.

"Thanks again for the bucket," Scarlett said to two guys who were blushing profusely at her.

"U-uh yeah, no problem," one of them stuttered.

"We're having a party tonight at my house, you wanna come? You can bring your friend too."

"Oh thanks, but I'm here with a group of people and they probably wouldn't appreciate me running off to someone else's house." She politely declined their offer.

"I'm gonna go look at the starfish over there," Haruhi announced to Scarlett.

"Sure, I'll be there after I get this shell." She smiled at Haruhi.

The two rejected boys began talking amongst themselves as they stared at Scarlett. We stayed hidden but I was ready to jump out and protect her if I had to. Something seemed off.

"Hey, baby," the more confident guy spoke up walking closer to her. "I know you said you were with your friends, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you disappeared for a bit. I know we can show you a really good time."

Once again she politely declined their offer.

"C'mon babe," he grabbed her in his arms. "I'll show you a really good time."

Before I could even react, Scarlett had punched the guy in the face and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again!" She screamed. "You're so lucky my friends aren't here right now otherwise you would be fucking dead!" She kicked him again. Then looked at his friend fury in her eyes, ready to attack him if he did anything stupid.

I smirked lightly, and walked out of my hiding spot despite the protests coming from the other members. I walked over to her and pulled her close to me. "You okay?" I asked, and looked down at the pathetic man on the ground. "You should be ashamed of yourself," I inched closer to him. "You're lucky I don't kill you right where you stand for touching my girlfriend."

"I-I'm sorry, man. I didn't know she had a boyfriend." His lame excuse was.

"You better get out of here," I yelled and watched as the two guys ran away.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here? And don't go around saying I'm your girlfriend when I'm not."

Haruhi ran up to us, "what happened? Are you okay?" She asked her cousin, who still looked a little pale.

"I'm okay, I just had to hurt that guy that invited us to that party," she explained to her worried cousin.

"Um, lets get going to the beach house." I said, and the two girls agreed and began following me to the rest of the host club.

I'm not gonna lie, it felt great calling Scarlett my girlfriend and I honestly wished that she was. I'm sure my brother heard me announce that and he is probably upset, but I don't think I could give up Scarlett for my brother. When I thought that Haruhi was gonna be the one, I had no problem giving her up to my brother. He needed that, but I don't think I could convince myself or my heart to give up Scarlett.


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg you guys! I'm alive and I updated. I feel like I've been apologizing a lot for these super late updates, but life does get in the way. I had a bad few weeks since I last updated. I was in the hospital and some stuff happened between me and some people I love that made me feel less than great. But, I'm feeling a lot better now and I'm back at school. I even scheduled days to work on and when to post this story as well as the others I have been writing. Well, forgive me for my overdue update (lol) I hope those of you that are in school do well and wish me luck as well! Please review and follow/favorite! Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: An Offer**

 _Hikaru_

I didn't know who to be more mad at—myself or my brother. I was mad at myself for not stepping out and saving Scarlett, it's not like I couldn't handle those men, it was the fact that I was getting so angry that I surly would have killed one of them. I was mad at Kaoru because not only did he handle the situation better than I would have, but also because he announced that Scarlett was his. She probably didn't think much of it, but I know that it is my brothers intentions to make her his. I felt my blood start to boil. There was no way I was going to let my brother have her without a fight and may the best twin win.

I followed everyone to the house. Haruhi and Scarlett were behind us and were whispering back and forth. I tried my best to listen to what they were saying but only got a few words.

 _"_ _Scary…Kaoru…Thank goodness.."_ Came from Scarlett and Haruhi kept saying. _"I know, if it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened."_

I don't hate Kaoru, I never could but that doesn't mean I can't be jealous. I've never been jealous before and I never thought I'd be jealous of something my twin wanted. I guess it's because this would be the first time we wouldn't have the exact same thing or share it.

I hated the fact that she owed him now, and I know that she would find some way to repay him and I couldn't imagine what she could do besides something lame. It's not like she has the money to do something extravagant. I wonder how Kaoru would react to some lame picnic she would probably prepare for the two of them, or strolling through the commoners mall and eating at a fast food place. Would he be like me, constantly making an ass of myself in front of her? Would he put on a fake smile and pretend? Would he love it simply because he's with her?

I couldn't let him win.

"Hey Hika," I heard his voice reach my ears and I turned my head to him. I noticed the light blush on his cheeks and it made me grow angrier.

"What?" I turned to him.

"I know that me calling Scarlett my girlfriend bothered you."

I shrugged my shoulders, "what? That didn't bother me. Why would it?"

"I thought you liked her," he whispered to me.

I forced a laugh, "Like that commoner? Ha! You're funny Kaoru!"

I looked from Kaoru to Scarlett to see that she was looking at me, eyebrows raised. A slight look of hurt on her face, but I wasn't sure if it was from me or what had happened earlier. I hoped she didn't hear her name, or my idiot outburst.

We got into the house and into our rooms and everyone was beginning to get ready for the large dinner that was being planned.

"Hey Kaoru," I smiled as I walked out of the shower. "Let's go steal Scarlett's clothes and fill the closet with dresses."

Kaoru didn't say anything, just smirked at me as we quickly got dressed and rushed down the hallway, hoping Scarlett wasn't already done showering. We got to her door and knocked a few times just incase, and then we opened the door. I scanned around the room for her bag while Kaoru threw the large abundance of dresses into the closet. Then we dashed out of the room hoping she didn't notice.

"She's gonna know we did it," Kaoru smiled at me.

"That's okay, at least we'll have the opportunity to see her in a big pink dress." I laughed.

We headed downstairs and sat down at the large table. Kyoya was already there, typing away at his laptop probably adjusting things for the club.

"I have gotten permission for her to stay with my family, my father is having her room arranged now." Kyoya said, not even bothering to look up at us.

"Her brothers letting her?" We said in unison.

"Well, my family offered him many things that he simply couldn't refuse. Of course, he does want Scarlett's opinion by the time we come back, but I'm sure she'll have no issue staying at my family's estate."

"Then what the hell was the point of this trip? So you could be all sneaky behind our backs and make it so she wouldn't even have the opportunity to stay with us?" I yelled at him.

Kyoya looked up at us, placing his hands underneath his chin, "I offered her brother an abundance of money to get settled in the states in exchange for his permission to let Scarlett live here in Japan. Isn't that what you wanted?

He had a point, and as the room started to fill up we got quiet about the discussion. We were just waiting on Scarlett.

 _Scarlett_

I had just finished showering and stepped out of the bathroom to get my backpack, only to find that it was missing. I opened the closet to see if it had been placed in there but the only thing in there were huge frilly dresses with the Hitachiin logo on the tag that I refused to wear. I sighed loudly, _those damned twins stole my bag I just know it._ I wrapped my towel around me securely and took my hair out of the towel it was wrapped up in, brushing it through until all the tangles were gone and then letting it begin to air dry.

 _They wanna play games, fine._ Without getting dressed and just leaving on the towel I strolled out of the room and down the hall to the twins room, I opened it slowly hoping that they weren't in there.

"Hello?" I said, as I poked my head into the room.

Once I saw that no one was there I went in and shut the door. Heading to their closet I grabbed a shirt that I had seen Hikaru wear and some shorts I've seen Kaoru wear. The shirt was baggy and the pants would fall off if I took a step, so I began rummaging through the closet for a belt.

After finally finding one, I looped it into the pants and walked back to my room to brush out my hair.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a little kid wearing their brothers hand me downs that are much too big but didn't have any other option but to wear them.

I blow dried my hair and pulled it into a high wavy ponytail. I put on some foundation and blush so I wouldn't look so boyish in the twins clothes. I put on some mascara and once I felt that I looked presentable enough I headed down the stairs to the dinner table.

"Hey guys," I smiled casually and sat down at the table. "Whats for dinner?"

"Um, Scarlett," Haruhi began. "Are those the twins clothes?"

I nodded my head, "they stole the clothes out of my room so I figured I would return the favor, but since I had nothing to wear I decided to put them on."

"You have a closet full of dresses, you could have worn one of those." Hikaru said, shocked that I would wear his and Kaoru's clothes.

I shrugged, "I know."

"They don't even match, that's my shirt and Kaoru's pants."

"I'm aware of that," I smiled at him.

Within moments our food was placed in front of us with a wide variety of foods from hamburgers and pizza to seafood to Italian to French and so on. We ate dinner and before we knew it, dessert was placed in front of us.

"Why don't we go watch a movie after this?" Tamaki suggested. "Oh, I know! We can go to the commoners place to watch movies!" He dramatically got up and made hand motions, spinning around and staring dreamily at Haruhi.

"A movie theatre? It's called a movie theatre Tamaki," I smiled at him. "But, I do think that sounds like fun. We should see something scary!" I suggested.

"No, something funny," Honey replied.

"I, for one, want to see a mystery." Kyoya replied.

We sat there debating for a few moments on what kind of movie to see before Haruhi suggested we just go see what we all want to. The twins suggested we play a game and whoever wins gets to pick what kind of movie we see.

We decided to play a game and Kaoru won. He decided to see a horror movie, which I was happy about.

"Kaoru," I called him while we were walking to the theatre.

"Yeah?" He slowed down his pace and waited for me to catch up to him before continuing to walk.

"I just wanted to say thank you for earlier, that was really scary but you made me feel so safe." I smiled at him.

I noticed the light blush on his cheeks. "It was no problem, really."

I smiled and then kissed him softly on the cheek. "It may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me. So thank you, you're my hero."

 _Kaoru_

I couldn't believe it, she had kissed me. Well, not on the lips but on the cheek. She smiled at me and I tired hard not to let my face get too red.

"I like your pants," I said quickly, lamely.

"Thanks," she replied smoothly, brilliantly. "I got them from this cute little closet called The Twins Room."

"Wow, I must shop there." I replied.

"Oh yes, you must. I got them at the greatest discount."

She laughed and then I laughed.

I looked up and saw Hikaru staring at us, longing on his face but as soon as he saw that I noticed he quickly turned around and continued his conversation with Haruhi.

I watched the beautiful girl next to me. I could only imagine what it would be like to wake up next to her beautiful face every morning. I could imagine her walking into my office when I inherit the family business and sitting on my desk, talking to me about anything and everything. I could see her wearing a huge ring on finger showing the world that she was mine and our children following behind her wreaking havoc in the office but being adored by the workers.

I was hopeless. I didn't even have the courage to confess my feelings but I could imagine her as my wife. I could imagine children with her. Yet, I was so fucking cowardly. How could I be such a loser?

"I feel like a little kid in all clothes," she smiled.

"Well, you are really tiny." I pulled her closer to me, and she didn't pull away.

Maybe I could build up my confidence to confess to her, maybe not today but surly in the near future.

In the movie, I sat beside Scarlett. Kyoya was beside her and my brother, well, he was on the other side of me. Sighing and whispering constantly about how lame the movie is. I, on the hand, was enjoying life because anytime something scary happened Scarlett held onto my arm or would grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. Every time she screamed and would hold onto me I couldn't help but smile proudly.

She wasn't lying, I did make her feel safe.

The movie ended and despite all her screams of terror and holding onto me Scarlett said she was disappointed in the movie.

"You were so scared though," I argued.

"Yeah, but the ending is what makes or breaks the movie." She said. "The plot was good, it was built up and up, but the ending was horrible. It was confusing, it made all the work with the plot vanish."

I shrugged my shoulders, "you've got a point."

 _Scarlett_

"Scarlett," Kyoya's voice interrupted our conversation.

I looked up at him, "yes?"

"I have something to tell you," he said, his face full of sincerity.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

He nodded his head, "I have talked to my family as well as your brother about your predicament. I know that you don't want to leave Japan and I have an opportunity for you to stay. In exchange for a comfortable move from Japan to the states for your brother, I have suggested that you stay with me and my family.

"He accepted but only if you, of course, want to. If not, I understand and I hope you enjoy living in the states. I, however, would accept this opportunity."

I blinked and opened and closed my mouth like a fish trying to think of something to say. We stopped walking. The group grew silent and I could feel all eyes on me waiting for a response. Should I stay with Kyoya or leave with my family to America?

I looked up at Kyoya and then to Hikaru and Kaoru who were now by my side. I had no idea what to do. My ideal choice would be to stay with Haruhi, be with my family rather than a house full of strangers. At least when I was with the twins they're family was so laid back and fun, but based on how Kyoya is, I don't doubt that his family is so reserved and probably boring.

"So, do you want to stay?" Honey said, smiling at me.

I looked at the twins. They're eyes were hopeful but also had a hint of something else, mistrust? Betrayal? I couldn't tell and I didn't understand why I would think that they would feel betrayed by me.

"I want to talk to my brother," I finally said.


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG this is long overdue. I probably wrote this chapter about 5 times before I decided I was happy with it and I'm still not one hundred percent happy with it. This chapter has a bit of a surprise so be prepared, this story is rated M for a reason. I'm really gonna try to update weekly again since I've suddenly become overwhelmed with ideas for this story; although, I am open to ideas from you readers so please don't hesitate to share. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

 **Chapter 14 — Decisions**

 _Scarlett_

Storms began rolling in. I looked at my cousin to make sure she was okay, she had on Hikaru's headphones and her eyes were closed. We were all sitting on the couch in the oversized living room. Deciding on a movie to watch.

I was lost in thought. _Is my brother really okay with me staying here in Japan?_ I was nervous and excited. I loved my brother and wanted to be with him, but I really didn't want to transfer schools and move to the states. I'm too happy here. I have friends who love me and I couldn't ask for anything better. But, I wasn't too sure about living with Kyoya.

I'd rather live with the twins or Haruhi, but I'm sure my brother wouldn't allow that.

"Your brother should arrive early tomorrow morning, I arranged a car to pick him up and bring him here." Kyoya interrupted my train of thought. "He's heading to the states right after to make arrangements for their new living arrangements."

 _Kyoya knows more about what my brother is doing than I do,_ I looked at him dumbfounded.

I shivered, it was chilly. Before I could even get up, a blanket was draped onto me and I smiled at Kaoru.

"You looked cold," he said, making sure the blanket wouldn't fall off my shoulders.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

He smiled at me, "any suggestions for the movie?"

"Yeah, since we can't decide on a horror or comedy, why don't we watch both. A horror first, and then a comedy. It's still early."

"That's actually a great idea," Kyoya complimented me.

I smiled at him. I could see Kaoru give Hikaru a look before shifting beside me, almost like he was trying to get my attention.

Hikaru put the DVD in and sat beside me, linking arms with his brother behind me.

I tried not to blush, they were so cute anything they did to make me feel like they wanted me made me almost melt.

I looked at Kyoya, he was glaring at the twins and me.

 _What's his deal?_ I thought while grabbing the bowl of popcorn and putting it on my lap.

The twins instantly stuck their hands in the bowl, grabbing handfuls of popcorn and insisting on feeding it to me.

I told them to zip it and leave me alone for the rest of the movie.

Early in the morning my brother arrived. I was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, well sipping a cup of coffee, chatting with Tamaki. Tamaki was telling me about how he had moved from France to Japan and how it was scary for him, so if I chose to move to the states to be happy about it. He did share his thoughts on how he hoped I would stay for some peoples sake. I shrugged my shoulders, thinking about Haruhi will be just fine without me.

"Scar," I heard my brothers voice reach my ears.

I looked from Tamaki to my brother and smiled warmly. I got off the barstool in the kitchen and had him follow me to a small private office to speak.

"You told Kyoya I could live with him?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well," he began. "He called me one evening explaining how you were devastated to leave Japan. Not to mention you just adjusted to your school."

"I do wanna stay in Japan, but I don't wanna live with Kyoya! He hardly even talks to me and when he does he's either really nice or really mean, there is no in between."

"Exactly why I'd only let you live with him and his family. You just need to make that choice." He paused. "I'm not trying to get rid of you or anything, twerp." He placed his hand on my head. "You're the only family I got and I want you to be happy."

I looked up at him and smiled. "You are the best big brother any girl could ask for," I said while I hugged him.

"Do you know what you wanna do?" He asked me.

"Right now, I think I wanna go for a swim."

Lounging in the pool, I watched as Kyoya and my brother chatted. I could only wonder what they were talking about. Hikaru and Kaoru were messing with Haruhi, Tamaki was freaking out about it, Mori and Honey were in the shallow end. I watched the group around me and felt at home, as strange as that sounds. They were so open to me and they really cared for me, if they didn't then they wouldn't have gone out of their way to have me stay in Japan. I just wanted to make sure my brother was completely okay with it, and if I choose to stay would plan to have me visit every so often or him visit me.

Haruhi got out of the pool to go shower and then study so she would be able to stay ahead. The twins turned to me, giving me an evil look. I lifted up my sun glasses and glared at them.

"If you two idiots come over here and flip me off this raft, I will make the rest of this vacation a living hell."

Kaoru was the first to swim up to me. "But it would be fun." He pouted.

"Yes, it would be a sight, you dripping wet." Hikaru smiled mischievously at me.

I felt my face turn a bright red. "Erm, I guess a cool dip in the pool won't hurt anyone." I laughed trying to get into the water as quickly as I could so they wouldn't see my face.

When I resurfaced, the twins were in hysterics. _They had planned on saying that_ , I concluded.

I climbed back onto the raft and relaxed once again. Kaoru swam off to bug Haruhi and Tamaki but Hikaru stayed behind.

"The look on your face was priceless." He laughed as he grabbed onto my raft swimming slowly to the deeper end of the pool.

"Hika," I said, looking down at him.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Do you ever just want to run away?"

"Run away?"

I nodded my head. "Just pack some bags and move to a remote island, take some necessary things and that's it."

"Um, no." He said, rolling his eyes at my question.

I sat silently for a moment and looked up at the sun. "I'd take you with me to the island."

He didn't respond and I could tell that he just wasn't sure what to say. He had everything. Anything he wanted he could get. His money could provide him with homes, jewels, cars, women, anything. He wouldn't understand that life would be easier living alone sometimes.

"Sorry," he said breaking my train of thought. "I don't know the feeling that you're going through."

"It's okay," I smiled at him. "I don't expect you to."

"Um, Scar," he almost whispered. "I don't want you to go to the states, I'm pretty sure none of us do so Kaoru and I don't mind if you live with Kyoya. We'd rather you live with us, but I can see why your brother doesn't want that."

I smiled at him, "thanks for telling me that."

 _Kyoya_

"You understand the deal right?" I asked Levi.

"Yes, I'm aware." He said. "What if she refuses?"

"Then that's her choice and I'll leave it be." I said. "But, if in the event that I need you to push Scarlett to be with me. Do it."

He pursed his lips together as he looked at the pool. I followed his gaze to Scarlett and saw that she was chatting with Hikaru. I felt my temperature boil, but remained calm and collected. Those twins weren't good enough for her.

He body seemed to sparkle from the small water droplets reflecting the sun. She was beautiful.

After I had explained to my father how smart and beautiful this girl was he, after a few days, agreed on letting her live with us claiming that he "wanted to see the oddity that had captivated his son." I was shocked, I wasn't expecting him to allow it but I was also happy. I could spend every day with her.

I had every intention on making her mine. I hand't thought of anything to gain from her, I needed a to find out what it was that made me want to grab her when I saw her.

"I have to say," Levi turned his direction to me. "I never expected to be offered a job by your fathers company and now your family's even offering to care for my little sister."

"Scarlett is one of my dear friends, I, and the rest of the host club, don't want her to leave." I confessed.

"I know she'll choose to stay." He said looking at her once again. "She just wanted to make sure it was okay with me first. She's like that you know, she'll want to do something or go somewhere but won't for the sake others or money. She always feels like an inconvenience especially with me."

"I can guarantee that she will be welcomed in my home." I said.

 _Scarlett_

"I'll stay with Kyoya," I said. "I'll miss you Levi."

"I'll miss you too." My brother replied as he pulled me into a hug. "I know the Ootori family will take care of you."

I smiled at him.

"This is gonna sound strange, but I feel like life is about to get crazy."

My brother left hours ago and it was late at night. Everyone was asleep except for Hikaru, who I ran into while looking for some cookies out of the cabinet.

"Shit!" I yelled you fucking scared me. "What are you doing?"

"Came down to get a drink." He mumbled.

"Hika," I began being the trouble maker that I am. "Look what I found." I said while holding up a bottle of vodka.

"Damn," he smiled at me.

"Shall we have some fun?" I laughed a little bit as we opened the bottle.

We sat on the couch whispering (although we were probably being really loud)

"No, no seriously I'd totally be down to go skydiving with you." I hiccuped.

"Alright, then I'll book a flight right now."

"Hika, it's two in the morning, I don't think they have skydiving lessons at this time."

"Ooh shit, you're right." He laughed.

I got up and smiled at him, "come on."

Without hesitating he got up, and followed me outside.

Within minutes we were running down the beach, laughing crazily without a care in the world. We stared at the ocean for a moment before we calmly walked around until I made it to my destination. It was an old cabin that I had seen earlier while walking with my brother.

"Wanna go in?" I turned to Hikaru and grabbed his hand without waiting for an answer pulling him in.

The door opened easily and there was a small kitchen, living room, a door leading to what I assumed was the bathroom, and a bedroom with a cot on the floor.

I began to rummage through some cabinets until I found some sheets and threw them on the cot.

I plopped down and grabbed Hikaru's hand pulling him with me.

He looked at me, surprised and I smiled at him.

He placed a hand on my cheek before whispering, "you are so beautiful."

I smiled at him and kissed him softly, he returned the kiss a little rougher. I crawled on top of him and we began to kiss rougher and more sloppy. Our tongues sliding into each others mouths. He began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck and back up to my lips again.

I pulled off his shirt and tug at his pants, whining lightly.

He switched positions, so I was laying flat on the cot. He nearly tore off my shirt and removed my shorts so swiftly I didn't even notice they were off. I was left in my bra and panties as he removed his pants. I sat up, tugging at him to remove his boxers. His eyes sparkled and he laughed lightly.

He removed my bra and panties, stopping only to look at my body. He removed his boxers and went back to kissing me. This time kissing me from my lips down low. I spread my legs for him and let out a moan as he kissed me in a very sensitive spot. I felt him smirk lightly and then he kissed me back up to my lips.  
I decided it was my turn to tease him and I managed to get on top, kissing him from his lips down to his hard member. I kissed him before allowing it to go into my mouth, slowly so I wouldn't choke.

He let out a loud sigh. I stopped and he had me lay back down. We were ready.

I spread my legs wide for him as he positioned himself to go into me.

"Be gentle," I whispered.

"Of course," he smiled.

I felt him go inside me. I winced in pain at first, he paused making sure I was okay before proceeding to go all the way inside me. He began to pump in and out of me, making me moan in pleasure each time. He was making noises I never thought I'd hear him make.

"Hikaru," I moaned loudly as we both reached the end of our pleasure.

We were both panting as he pulled out of me and grabbed me close to him. We relaxed and fell asleep in each others arms.

The morning light shown through the windows of this little cabin. I looked beside me and saw Hikaru staring at me, eyes wide. Memories from last night flooded my mind.

 _Holy shit what did we just do._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I am finally updating this story. Between school, work, and launching my website I feel like I've hardly had the time to work on this. I'm trying to manage my time so I can work on this everyday even if it's just a little bit, but it's been hard. Anyways, I've started an online book club and everyone is welcome to join! Please feel free to message me about it or just copy and paste brittneychristine .com just make sure to erase the space. I hope that at least ten people participate this month and that it gradually grows but we'll see. Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this and this story. I hope you all enjoy! Please review and follow/favorite. Enjoy!**

 **-ladyymermaid**

 _Hikaru_

I paced the floor, I couldn't believe we had done that. I blushed at the memory. We were home now, it had been a week since _it_ happened. I didn't know what to do, or how to feel.

" _Let's just keep this between us," I said as we quickly got dressed._

 _Her face faltered slightly, but she smiled at said, "you mean between you, Kaoru, and me?"_

 _"_ _No," I answered way too quickly. "We can't tell anybody."_

 _She simply nodded her head and began to walk back to the beach house. I followed her, she didn't look at me or say a word._

I took out my phone to call her. It rang and rang and rang. No answer.

"I'm such an idiot," I yelled, slamming the phone shut.

"Why?" Kaoru asked while holding some food for us.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said quickly, trying to think of an excuse. "I forgot that I had some homework to do and now I have to hurry and do it before it's too late."

"We have homework?" I watched as Kaoru's face began to panic. He placed the food down. "I'm gonna call Scar and remind her!"

He quickly pulled out his phone and called Scarlett.

"Kaoru!" She hollered on the other end. "Please save me! Kyoya's family must think I'm insane!"

Her voice was playful and he smiled widely at hearing her. She answered on the first ring. She has been ignoring my calls. I felt my heart tighten at the realization that she didn't want to talk to me. Although, I probably deserved it.

"What happened now?" Kaoru laughed.

 _Now?_ I thought. _How long have they been talking to each other without me knowing?_

I watched my brothers face as he listened intently to whatever story she had to share and I felt insanely jealous. I had her first. She could easily be mine. But I was an idiot and decided to hurt her. Why was I so stupid? I left the room. I couldn't stand listening to them talk.

 _Scarlett_

When I arrived at Kyoya's house, I was speechless. The twins house was lavish and bold. The rooms were full of elaborate and decorative furniture. The house showed off the personality of their mother and themselves. Kyoya's house was very different.

It was elegant and simple. It was…boring. Too pristine. I felt as if I couldn't even sit down on the beautiful white sofa, that if I did it would ruin it. It looked like no one even lived in the house. I felt as though I was on the set of a home designer magazine.

I was out of place, and it was written all over my face when I met Kyoya's family. They were welcoming and kind, but I still felt like an alien. I met Kyoya's father for a minute before he rushed off to some business meeting in some other town.

When I was shown my bedroom, I didn't really want to stay in it. Wall to wall white. White carpet. White bedding. White furniture. White walls.

To make myself more at home, I purchased some decorations for my room and a new comforter set. Instead of my room being plain boring white, it was now pink, black, and white.

Fast forward to a week later and I have already found myself becoming more and more relaxed.

"Good morning," I said to Kyoya as I sat beside him. My cup of coffee already poured into the cup.

He was a grouch in the morning, especially if he hadn't had at least one cup of coffee. So I wasn't surprised when he didn't say anything in return but kinda glared at me.

"Good morning," I was greeted by Kyoya's father, who had just returned from his business trip.

"Oh, Mr. Ootori, I didn't know you'd be back. How was your business trip?" I smiled at the man. At first, he looked surprised that I would even ask, then he calmly explained how everything went how it needed to.

I smiled warmly at him, "that's great to hear. Thank you again for letting me invade your home, I can't thank you enough."

He just looked at me for a moment before he nodded his head and headed to another room.

After my morning with Kyoya, I headed back up to my room to change. I grabbed my phone, that was on my nightstand charging and looked at the missed calls. _Hikaru again._ I thought. _What could he possibly want now? He's made it clear he doesn't want me._

Suddenly my phone began to vibrate. It was Kaoru! I immediately answered.

"Kaoru! Please save me! Kyoya's family must think I'm insane!"

He laughed. "What happened now?"

"Well, I thanked Kyoya's father for letting me _invade_ his house. I said invade, not stay. I'm so dumb." I laughed.

Kaoru laughed, "it's probably not even a big deal, don't dwell on it."

"I know, I know." I said.

The phone was silent for a moment. "Scar?"

"Hikaru." I said slowly and quietly. I didn't want to talk to him. My heart felt like someone was gripping it tightly.

 _Hikaru_

All the playfulness in Scarlett's voice disappeared.

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?" I said and felt dumb for saying it because I knew why.

"Put Kaoru back on the phone." Her voice was stern.

"No, not until you talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you Hikaru!" She yelled. "You're a fucking jerk!" She hung up the phone.

Kaoru just stared at me. He was confused and upset. I knew that he wanted to be with Scarlett as much as I did and she gave herself to me and I threw it all away. Kaoru now had the upper hand and there was no telling what Kyoya would do.

I was an idiot.

I hadn't even thought about what Kyoya would do. She was living with his family. She was with him all the time. They could already be sleeping together!

No, Scarlett wasn't like that.

She wouldn't have slept with me if she didn't have feelings for me, right?

 _Kyoya_

I walked past Scarlett's room only to see her dancing around the room while decorating it. I smiled slightly, is that something all commoners do?

She turned around and saw me and screamed.

"Oh my gosh," she placed a hand over her heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

I tried not to smile at her.

"Your room is really coming together." I said while looking around at the decorations she put up.

"Yeah," she smiled slightly. "I figured I'd try to make it as comfortable for me as possible so that way I wouldn't be that homesick."

"Do you miss your brother?"

"Of course." She said. "But I'm happy that I don't have to move."

"Me too." I said without thinking.

She looked up at me. "Really? For some reason I always thought you didn't like me all that much."

"If that were true then I wouldn't have asked my family to let you live here."

She looked like she was thinking for a minute, "you have a point there."

Laying in bed that night, I heard someone knock on my door. I hesitated a moment before getting up and opening the door. She stood there, wearing a tank top and shorts. Her hair put into two braids on each side of her head.

She sniffled. "I-I'm sorry."

I pulled her into my arms, not even bothering to ask what was wrong. I knew that if I was fully awake I wouldn't have even thought about hugging her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why are boys idiots?" She sobbed.

I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Because they're boys." I said sleepily.

I wondered who she was talking about. _Probably those damned twins. Probably Hikaru._

She fell asleep leaning against me, and I carried her back to her bed.

 _Damn I wanted to kiss her_ , I thought still only half awake.

I settled for kissing her forehead once again, and the frown on her face was replaced with a slight smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm finally updating! I am very pleased to announce that I know how this story is going to end and even have a sequel in mind. But, I just hope you all don't hate me for it. I'm also happy to say that my online blog is slowly getting together and have a steady amount of ten whole people viewing it regularly. If you haven't already it would mean the world to me if you checked it out and (please) subscribed at brittneychristine. com I would be so grateful. So heres chapter 16, can anyone make any guesses or even some suggestions about what's gonna happen next. Feel free to PM me! Enjoy! Please review and follow/favorite. Thanks!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Scarlett_

I walked to the school entrance with Kyoya beside me, coffee in our hands. I felt like it had been an eternity since we were last at Ouran, but I was happy to be back.

The only thing I dreaded was seeing Hikaru.

I stopped talking to him after he practically told me he didn't want to be with me.

I felt stupid.

I was the one who got drunk and let him have me, but I didn't think he'd just cut me off.

Kyoya and I went to our separate classes and I saw Hikaru sitting beside Haruhi, laughing and teasing her.

I walked past him to my seat, not even bothering to say hi to them. I put my head down on my desk and tried to avoid all contact with them, although I could feel them staring at me.

"Everything alright?" Kaoru's placed his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him, and just shook my head. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I blinked several times to try to make them stop.

"Did Kyoya do something?" He squatted down beside my desk, and grabbed my hands.

"No nothing like that," I sighed. "I just have something important to tell everyone at the end of the day."

He went to his desk when the teacher came in, and I went back to trying my best to ignore Hikaru.

About half way through class a note was placed on my desk it read: **PLEASE TALK TO ME.**

I looked at Hikaru, he was staring at me with his beautiful golden eyes hopefully. I was still angry—he really hurt me, so I rolled my eyes and crumbled up the paper.

I tried to concentrate on my notes, but I quickly received another note.

 **Scar, I'm sorry.**

I threw it at him this time.

"Scarlett," the teacher called once she saw me throw the paper. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

I continued my notes when Haruhi poked me, I looked over at her and concern filled her eyes. "Are you okay?" She mouthed.

I shook my head no, and mouthed back, "I'll tell you later."

I sat down with Haruhi in the club room. She was talking to some girls about some games that we used to play when we were kids, which seemed to make them so excited. I looked around the room to see the twins flirting with girls as usual, and I felt jealous. Sure, I was blowing Hikaru off because I was mad, but I'd thought he'd put in a little more effort. I thought he'd be practically breathing down my neck once we were back in school, but after I threw the note at him he just stopped trying.

I had already made up my mind that one more apology was all he needed for me to somewhat forgive him. But, it hasn't come yet.

I felt stupid.

I was stupid.

I sighed loudly, and turned my attention to Kyoya. He was watching me watch Hikaru.

I excused myself from the table, and headed over to him.

"Did you and Hikaru get into a fight?" He said in his business tone. He must be mad.

"Something like that," I replied, and adjusted my shirt. "I probably made it worse."

"I don't care for your relationship with them." He said.

"Oh, you don't like it when I talk to them?" I scoffed at his confession.

"Not particularly. They're idiots, they only care about themselves."

"Not Kaoru," I said confidently. He would call me constantly to check on me, and wouldn't talk about himself. Even when I asked him questions he was vague with his answers. Perhaps I made the mistake of liking the wrong twin.

"But Hikaru?" Kyoya smirked slightly.

"Yeah." I sighed.

It was quiet for a moment before he pulled me closer to him, something that I could never imagine Kyoya doing. He was acting out of character.

"Whatever he did to you, I wouldn't ever do." He said barely louder than a whisper.

The sounds that surrounded us went quiet. I knew that everyone was staring at us. I didn't know if I wanted to pull away, or embrace him back. Instead, I just stood there dumbly until he let me go. I turned around, away from him, and all I could see was Hikaru's hurt expression on his face.

I wanted to cry, yell, and laugh all at once.

I watched as Hikaru ran out of the club room, Kaoru following him shortly. I stepped to go after him, but Kyoya grabbed my hand—holding me back.

I watched Haruhi go after them, and instead of feeling like I was betrayed, I felt like I had betrayed them.

Kyoya pulled me to him once again, this time pulling me into a kiss. This wasn't what I wanted. Even if I wanted to be with Kyoya this wasn't the time or the place. I pushed him off of me and rushed after the twins.

I found them twenty minutes later, huddled outside by a small tree. Hikaru wasn't crying, but he looked as though he just had finished. I rushed over to him, and pulled him into a hug. He didn't hug me back or push me away. He just stood there.

I knew at that moment that anything Hikaru and I had, was smashed.

I pulled away. Practically feeling my heart break as I did so.

I looked at Kaoru, he just gave me a half smile and Haruhi who said, "He won't tell us what's wrong."

I said, "I know what's wrong, but I know he doesn't want to share it."

When I said that, Kaoru looked somewhat hurt and turned his attention to his brother. I walked back to the music room, only to collect my things and go home.

The car ride home with Kyoya was awkward. He had kissed me and I pushed him away. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was angry. Was I wrong for pushing him away? The timing wasn't right. I liked him, yes. But, I had just slept with Hikaru and I wasn't in any way wanting to be labeled as a slut.

Was I one though?

I gave myself up to a guy who doesn't care about me…well, doesn't care about me anymore.

I'm absolutely positive that he thinks I just tossed away any feelings I had for him, and moved onto someone else. I felt like an idiot.

 _Hikaru_

My eyes were always on her even if she didn't think they were. I knew she was staring at me, and I felt my heart flutter. Maybe she still did have feelings for me after all. I watched her get up and hoped with everything I had that she'd walk over to me and pull me into a kiss.

I wouldn't hesitate.

I think I loved her. No, I was sure I did love her.

To my disappointment, she walked over to Kyoya and began to talk to him. _I wish I could hear what they were saying,_ I thought.

I felt my heart shatter as he pulled her into a hug—I was angry and upset. I wanted to walk right over to him and punch him right in the face and pull her to me. Scream that she's mine and everyone else better stay away from her. But, I ran out.

What if that was what she wanted. She's living with him now, so I wouldn't know if they are together. They could be and I wouldn't even know. She hasn't talked to me since we left the beach.

I ran to the garden, and let out a scream. I punched the trees a few times before I noticed Kaoru walking up behind me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Haruhi followed behind him.

"No, but I don't wanna talk about it." I said. I couldn't tell them now. Especially not Haruhi. She would be angry that I hurt her cousin.

Then I saw her appear.

The light pink lipstick she had on her lips was smudged, like she had been kissed. Kyoya probably kissed her.

But, here she was. Pulling me into a hug, wanting nothing more but to comfort me.

I felt a mixture of emotions; anger, happiness, sadness. I stood there limply. I didn't know what to do.

Then, before I knew it she pulled away. Her eyes on the brink of tears.

"He won't tell us what's wrong." Haruhi shared.

She replied, "I know what's wrong, but I know he doesn't want to share it."

I felt Kaoru's eyes go on me, he was probably hurt that I'm keeping some thing from him.

She walked away and Haruhi followed after her.

I sat on my bed with Kaoru, he was tracing the outline of my face with his finger. The one thing that used to always make me feel calm, wasn't working.

"What happened between you two?" Kaoru asked.

"I kissed her and told her not to tell anyone." I lied.

His eyes were hurt, but he still showed concern for me. "Why?"

"I'm an idiot." I said, before turning over to try to sleep.

Suddenly, my phone was buzzing.

My heart dropped.

It was Scarlett.

Kaoru looked at me, the phone, and then back at me. "Answer it."

I nodded my head.

"Hello?"

"Thank goodness," she sighed on the other end.

"We need to talk."

I so badly wanted to say yes, talk to me. Talk to me about everything and anything but instead I blurted, "Oh all of a sudden you wanna talk to me?"

Silence.

"Now that poor Hikaru is hurt, you're ready to give attention to me. I've been trying to get your attention for the past week! But all I've gotten was your voicemail. I even wrote you notes and was thrown one at me. But, now you wanna talk."

"Ugh, you're impossible!" She yelled on the other end. "Fuck off and fuck you!"

The phone clicked.

Not even second later the phone rang again, this time—it was Kyoya.

"We have something to settle," he said before I could even say hello.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm not dead! I have updated! This one is pretty drama filled and it took me a while to figure out a direction I wanted to go. On top of that I had gotten really busy with work, and I transferred to a university so school is always kicking my booty! Please review and follow/favorite! Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

Chapter 17—

 _Kaoru_

I left the room as soon as Hikaru got on the phone with Scarlett. I was jealous—jealous that Scarlett had kissed Hikaru, but also jealous because she knew things I didn't. I know I shouldn't be mad since I told Hikaru to start opening up to people, but I still felt hurt.

I laid in my bed for about an hour, wondering why Hikaru hasn't come in to at least check on me. Scarlett probably has his attention.

My ringtone caught my attention—it was Scarlett's ringtone. My heart dropped slightly and I hesitated to answer it.

"Kaoru," she said out of breath. "I'm outside."

"What, why?"

"Because I needed to see you."

My breath caught in my throat, she needed to see me? I felt myself smirk slightly, whatever my brother did to hurt her pushed her to me. I immediately regretted the thought.

"The security guards won't let me through the gate," she explained, her voice full of irritation.

"Let me buzz you in." I got up to hit a button beside the door, opening the gate for her.

"Yay, thanks." She said before hanging up the phone.

I looked out the window to see her riding a bike through the gate, she got off and threw it behind a bush before rushing towards my back door.

When she was staying with us, I had given her a key—just incase something happened and she wasn't able to get inside. So, I knew she made it in undetected.

A few minutes later she was rushing into my room, locking the door behind her.

"Kaoru," she smiled at me. "Don't tell your brother I'm here."

"I won't," I smiled at her. "You rode your bike all the way here?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've sent a car."

"Eh, I didn't want you to. I kinda snuck out." She looked around for a moment like someone was listening. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"I don't but—Scar, are you running away?"

She hesitated, "no."

"You have a small bag of clothes," I argued.

"Just for tomorrow, and maybe the day after. I don't wanna see Kyoya right now."

"Why?"

"Well," she paused. "Kyoya kissed me right after Hikaru and you walked out. I pushed him away and went after you two. I didn't expect Kyoya to hug me, or kiss me. Hikaru and I, got drunk and one thing led to another—"

"And you guy's kissed, I know."

"He told you that we kissed?"

"Yes, he did."

"Oh." She looked confused for a moment before saying, "he told me not to tell anyone."

I shook my head in disbelief, "he's such an idiot."

She sat quietly for a moment before smiling, "so, about that shower."

She came out in nothing but a towel, "um, I seemed to have forgotten pajamas. Do you have something I can wear?"

"I can go get something from my mothers—"

"—No, just a t-shirt and some shorts will work. I have underwear."

"Oh, ok," I smiled and got up to get some clothes from my drawer.

I handed her a plain white t-shirt and some basketball shorts. She smiled and quickly went back into the adjoining bathroom to change. When she stepped back out, wearing a shirt that was too big for her and shorts that were too long, her hair was still wet but was beginning to dry. I couldn't help but blush. The fact that she was in my clothes didn't help either.

 _She's so cute_ , I thought.

"Don't say anything," she growled at me. "I look like a little kid, I know."

She sat down next to me and pulled out her phone, "I'm gonna tell Haruhi and Kyoya where I am. I think Kyoya will freak if he sees me missing—he'll probably freak that I'm here, but not as bad."

"You think he'll freak?" I asked, never recalling a moment when Kyoya 'freaked out.'

She shrugged her shoulders, "possibly."

 _Hikaru_

"What?" This was the last person I wanted to hear from.

"Clearly Scarlett has decided to quit talking to you. I'm not sure of the reasoning, but whatever it is just know, I'm taking the necessary steps to make her mine."

"Make her yours," I scoffed at him. "Since when have you been interested in her? Last time I checked, you didn't approve of 'commoners.'"

"Well," he began. "She's not an ordinary commoner. She's beautiful enough to make a name for herself in a beauty industry, and smart enough to run a business. Even my father has taken a liking to her, she has left quite the impression on him."

"Whatever her and I had, is finished." I said, my heart breaking in the process.

"What exactly did you two have?" He asked.

"A very short term, secret relationship." The tears built up in my eyes. I was such an idiot to tell her to keep what happened between us a secret. Part of it was because of Kaoru, but it was also because it was Scarlett. I didn't know how to open myself up to her. _Why couldn't I just have said she's mine now? I am so dumb._

I was afraid of being rejected, but I set myself up for it.

"I'm already putting into motion the steps to make her my girlfriend—so, it would be in your and your brothers best interest to remain at a distance from her; otherwise, we will have issues."

I just hung up the phone in response.

I needed to fix Scarlett and me.

 _Scarlett_

I sat in class in my usual seat by Haruhi and the twins. It was early and since I had woken up late, I had a cup of coffee on my desk—and was in no mood for talking.

"Good morning class," our way too chipper teacher walked into the classroom. "We are going to begin working on a project. You will be working in groups of two."

I sighed loudly. I hated group projects, and I was pretty cranky so I didn't want to deal with any of this.

"Haruhi," the teacher smiled at her. "you and Kaoru will be working together."

"Hikaru, your partner will be Scarlett."

"Oh fuck me." I looked at Haruhi.

Hikaru heard me say it, and he just looked kinda sad. His eyes were almost on the verge of tears.

I felt bad, but I was still hurt.

The rest of the day flew by quickly and before we knew it, it was time for us to go to the club.

"Hey, Scarlett." Kaoru walked up to me. "We should switch partners. I know your not on talking terms with my twin."

I glanced at Hikaru, he was walking behind me talking to Haruhi.

I sighed, "I don't wanna be ignoring him, but when I tried to talk to him last night. He basically told me not to even bother trying to fix anything. Then I told him to fuck off. I don't think he wants to be working with me either."

"Well, I'll be there, and I'm sure Haruhi will be meeting me and the house."

We walked into the club. Kyoya was sitting at a table, waiting for me. I walked passed him, still not wanting to deal with him. After I texted him last night, he has been angry with me, but I felt like he had no right.

He embarrassed me, and made things way worse for Hikaru and me. Of course, he didn't know that.

Once the club was open and ready for business, I sat with Honey and Mori. Honey—understanding that I was upset—made sure I was holding Usa-Chan the entire time I ate my cake.

"What's going on with you, Hika, and Kao?" Honey asked me, eyes full of concern.

"We're just not talking, especially after yesterday." I said, trying not to let it bother me too much. "Kaoru and I are fine, but I know it's bugging Hikaru."

"I don't know why Kyoya did that." Honey said, taking a bite out of strawberry cake. "But I'm sure Hika will come to his senses soon."

"Don't dwell on it too much," Mori commented. "Just be yourself and time will heal everything."

I smiled at Mori, he was right. "I don't have much time to let it. Hikaru and I have to work on a project together."

"What?" I heard Tamaki yell. "My daughter has to work on a project with those idiot twins!"

"Just Kaoru," Haruhi replied dryly. "And I'm not your daughter."

"Daddy won't allow it." Tamaki replied, grabbing her.

Redirecting my attention back to Honey and Mori, "what do you guys know?"

"That Hika kissed you!" Honey exclaimed loudly, and Hikaru (and everyone else) was looking at us.

I looked around the room as the girls started to whisper about me. Great. Now they had the right to call me a slut.

"I just don't understand why he kept it a secret," Honey continued to unknowingly make things worse. "I thought he would've made you his girlfriend."

I sighed loudly before shaking my head and laughing at Honey's somehow appealing ignorance to the situation that was slowly unfolding in the club.

Mori placed a hand on him signaling to be quiet.

I grabbed a cookie and began to munch on it as I scanned the room and saw Kyoya begin to walk in my direction.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Why?"

"You were supposed to come right back, but you didn't. My father was worried."

I was irritated and overwhelmed. Too much was going on. Too much unnecessary drama, I felt like suddenly my life was turned into a soap opera and I was the main character. I wanted it to stop.

I looked at Kyoya, completely vexed and said, "I know your father doesn't give a shit about me, so stop fucking lying and just say that you wanted me home last night, but after the shit you pulled yesterday I don't wanna talk to you! I'm staying at the twins' house tonight too!"

The whole club room was quiet. They were enjoying the show.

"Wait, what does she mean 'staying tonight too?' " Hikaru asked Kaoru.

He laughed nervously and I knew I was just adding more fuel to the fire. So, I did what any rational person would do. I grabbed my bags, said goodbye to Mori and Honey, and left the clubroom.

Hikaru

I was pissed. I immediately followed Scarlett out of the clubroom.

"What the hell?" I grabbed her arm kind of roughly to prevent her from walking away. "You stayed at my house last night and didn't even tell me?"

"I was already on my way over to see you when I called, but you were being dumb!" She yelled, tears building up in her eyes.

"So what you stayed with my brother?" I yelled back.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh so what, are you just making your way around the club? Sleeping with me, then Kyoya, and now its my brother? Who's next Tamaki?"

All the anger on her face disappeared with a look of complete sadness.

I immediately regretted saying that.

She didn't say anything, just began to cry and ran away.

"Scarlett," I called after her but she didn't look back.

Kaoru came out of the club and saw Scarlett crying, without even saying anything to me he ran after her.

I had lost her.


End file.
